How to Melt Metal
by Small Ghost
Summary: based on Beyblade V-Force The Bladebreakers head back to school for their new term. But soon find that each of the boys are having girl trouble. The girls all pack a grudge and are out to destroy the Bladebreakers. What will they do to stop them?
1. Back to School Bladebreakers!

Hey I'm back! ~flashes peace~ Okay I wanted to write a V-Force fic for pure ages so I finally got my brain into gear and began to write this one! Okay so I hope you'll enjoy! Take it away Joe!  
  
Joseph: Chibi Linky doesn't own anyone except from Jonathan Fox!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Tamer's Tale  
  
Prologue  
  
I remember that fateful day . . .like a bullet embedded into my skull. I sat and I watched. The crowds began to pour out the Biovolt stadium that day like scared children. Most of them were. They took everything away from me, away my home, my family, my friends and my love when they shut down the Abbey, they said what was happening was they were abducting children and turning them into war tools . . .but I never knew my parents, they died before I was even a month old. My Uncle Boris Balcov was the one who found me and brought me to the abbey with him.without him I would be dead right now. I watched as they dragged Voltaire and my Uncle Boris away. I sat alone, enclosed from the world. Cowering underneath the auditorium seats sobbing and lamenting quietly to myself like a frightened child . . .come to think of it. I was. I made myself a silent promise to avenge my Uncle Boris and my love. But there was nothing I could do. When they turned off the lights I appeared I walked out of my hiding place and up to the dish where Kai had stood, I looked over my shoulder the same way he did to his pathetic team. The Bladebreakers. And I saw something glow in the darkness. A dark aura, I was drawn to it like a moth to the flame. I picked it up my hands. I discovered my fate that day. I discovered Black Dranzer. That happened a couple of years ago and I've been training in the darkness ever since . . . hatred pulsating through my veins, anger running thick through my blood. Contemplating just whom I should take my revenge on and why. Kai Hiwatari. That rat, he should have died that day he cheated his grandfather and my Uncle Boris, he was the one who humiliated us Demolition Boys . . . I was the silent member I was the Kenny of the Demolition Boys me and my Uncle Boris did all the work behind it all. My name . . . you don't need to know. All you need to know is that I'm back for revenge.  
  
Chapter One: Back to School Bladebreakers!  
  
Kai sat soaking wet in his registration class at his all boys' school. It had been another rainy; boring autumn just fit for a new term! Kai hated to admit it but it did get kind of boring with no girls around. Kai most of the time felt extremely bored he'd sneak out and blade at night. The Bladebreakers were taking a breather from their tiring adventures along with their blades, and quite frankly Kai felt that it was important to let the rest of the Bladebreakers get a good education. Kai was the one who sent them back off to school and he was god damned glad of doing it! At least he had Whyte to talk to! He sat next to Whyte the brunette boy was in a very, VERY chatty mood and well Kai being Kai wasn't but he grit his teeth and listened Whyte was a good kid and a pretty awesome blader! Kai had a room to himself; thankfully he didn't have to share with anyone else! But that was going to change very soon.  
  
They were to be sent up to their rooms to unpack their things after registration. Registration was just to check how many people had arrived for this term and to see if everyone was there who was supposed to be. Everyone was there except for one. Everyone remained silent as the teacher yelled out the names on his class register there were only seventeen boys in Kai's class and only sixteen were present.  
  
"Jonathan Fox?"  
  
There was no reply. Whispers broke out around the class; it was amazing there wasn't a boy in Kai's class whose voice hadn't broken! Everyone looked around. There was an empty seat beside Kai, there wasn't a Jonathan Fox the last time Kai was here, he must be the new boy everyone was talking about. Kai began to wonder what Jonathan Fox was going to look like, judging by how late he was Kai thought he would never ever find out!  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. The teacher walked over and opened it, there was a boy standing smugly, thankfully for the boy this teacher was nice.  
  
"Jonathan Fox?"  
  
The boy just shrugged and sat beside Kai. He put his feet up on the table.strange the boy had the smallest feet Kai had ever seen, at the largest size fours! Kai's grey eyes studied the boy. He was wearing uniform but not like the rest of the boys he was wearing it scruffily as if he was trying to make the most of it!  
  
Very strangely the boy had a rather feminine almost cat-like face, his hair was a brownish black and stuck up in almost every direction reaching it's bangs to the dingy grey classroom ceiling! The boy was wearing his white shirt open and wore his crimson tie loose around his neck; he wore a baggy black t-shirt around although even through the baggy t-shirt Kai could see his hips were slender and if Kai didn't know any better he'd say this boy was in drag! His green blazer slid down and sat on his hips and his grey trousers were at least three sizes too big for him! The boy's skin was chalk white and his facial features were the weirdest ones Kai had ever seen . . .well next to Ray's! He wore three large silver studs in his right ear. The boy lifted his eyes to Kai's; they were a deep, icy violet-blue and were obviously the boy's best feature! He then studied Kai and the rest of the class. Kai's eyes were then drawn to the black, leather coffin bag sitting on the boy's right shoulder. Kai shuddered. A Goth. Oh joy there was a Satanist in his class, this was going to be yet another bright year! If it wasn't die-hard Kai fans it was Satan worshipping Goth boys in drag!  
  
"Right boys I'll be issuing keys there are seven rooms and three of you will be sharing a room! Okay so I want . . .Jonathan, Kai and Whyte to share the first room! Okay Kai here are your keys you are room number seven! On you go now classes don't start until tomorrow so you boys all have a full day to socialise and get to know one another! And don't worry your bags are already up there!" said the teacher cheerfully handing Kai the keys.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kai and Whyte walked together to the room but Jonathan was lagging behind them. Kai let out a heavy sigh, he was glad he was sharing a room with Whyte but this new boy seemed so . . .strange.  
  
"Isn't this great Kai? I'm so totally glad that we're sharing a room together! . . .Let's go say hi to Jonathan I mean he's going to be sharing a room with us for the next three years I think we should at least get to know him!" said Whyte excitedly,  
  
"Yeah, I suppose!" said Kai following Whyte over to Jonathan,  
  
"Hi I'm Whyte! Pleased to meet you!" said Whyte sticking his hand out for Jonathan to shake, Jonathan raised his iced blue-violet eyes to Whyte and shook his hand firmly,  
  
"The pleasure's all mine! I'm Jonathan but you can call me Fox!" said Fox, Whyte cocked an eyebrow and Kai tried not to burst out laughing, Fox's voice hadn't broken and showed no signs of breaking for a long time it also had a slight Scottish accent through it but it wasn't too evident!  
  
"Huh? It's my voice isn't it? I know my voice hasn't broken but I've just turned fourteen! So you can't blame me!" laughed Fox,  
  
"This is Kai! I'm sure you've heard of him he's in the Bladebreakers!" said Whyte, Fox looked at Kai and then smiled  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm a big fan of the Bladebreakers if you ever see Ray tell him I said hi!" Fox shook hands heartily with Kai,  
  
"Always.nice to meet a fan, I'll be sure to tell Ray for you!" said Kai pulling a smile to his face. Kai looked at Fox's hands they were really strong! And there was a large silver ring on his thumb with a ruby in the centre Kai squinted his eyes to get a better look there was a silver spider in the ruby. Talk about freaky!  
  
"Aw man . . .as soon as we get in to our rooms I'm going to have a shower! I got first dibs!" sighed Fox with a stretch,  
  
"Yeah okay well I'm gonna read a little bit! And I might have a lil kip!" said Whyte followed by a short laugh, "What about you Kai?"  
  
"Well I think I'll just have a snooze.I guess!" said Kai with a smile, "Well here we are!"  
  
* * *  
  
The three boys stopped outside their door marked number seven. Kai unlocked it and the three boys walked in. It was pretty big! There was a bunk bed and a large double bed. Fox ran forward and threw himself on the double bed,  
  
"I got dibs on the double bed guys! I need my space you know!" sighed Fox, placing his hands behind his head,  
  
"Fine then I'll take top bunk!" said Whyte flinging his bag up on the top bunk, Kai just sat down on the bottom bunk not saying a word. Fox sat up and got up off of his bed.  
  
"Okay I'm going into the shower but there is one thing you need to know if you're going to be staying with me for the next three years! I have rules and you're going to listen and obey them!  
  
Rule number one: You do not touch or nosey around my bags or clothes.  
  
Rule number two: Do not go into the bathroom whilst I'm in there! I like my privacy okay?  
  
And now this is my most important rule you must obey this no matter what! You do NOT under no circumstances follow me!" said Fox taking out a bag of clothes,  
  
"You're pretty tight Fox! You should lighten up! I mean what are you a mass murderer?" laughed Whyte, Kai burst out laughing,  
  
"I could be.that's the thing, I could be anyone! .And you'll never really know like some kinda bad guy from a James Bond film," Fox said with a grin revealing his sharp canines as he walked slowly into the bathroom with his bag in hand. Whyte and Kai exchanged glances,  
  
"That Whyte, is one weird kid!" said Kai as him and Whyte watched Fox slam the bathroom door shut.  
  
"Tell me about it! Well let's unpack our stuff shall we?" asked Whyte,  
  
"Yeah why not!" replied Kai with a laugh.  
  
* * *  
  
Kai and Whyte set about unpacking they each had a chest of drawers each. And after about an hour and a half Whyte and Kai began to get worried! They could tell the water had stopped running but why wasn't Fox coming out?  
  
"Ooh! Why isn't Fox coming out already! I gotta go real bad!" exclaimed Whyte jumping about,  
  
"It is kinda weird I guess," said Kai looking over his book,  
  
"Ooh he's been in there for almost two hours! What kind of guy stays in the bathroom for that long?" asked Whyte, Kai got up and walked over to the bathroom door,  
  
"Fox? Are you alright in there?" asked Kai tapping on the bathroom. There was no reply.  
  
"FOX! If you don't reply I'm going to come in there!" threatened Kai. Still no reply,  
  
"That's it I'm going in!" said Kai kicking open the door,  
  
"He.he's not here," said Whyte,  
  
"Look Whyte." said Kai pointing to the open bathroom window. They peered out it must have been a fifty metre drop! And Fox had managed to jump out of that window!  
  
"How in the hell?" muttered Kai he leaned against the wall. He shut his eyes in concentration trying to make sense of the situation at hand.  
  
"Look at this Kai! Do you think this could be Fox's big brother?" asked Whyte holding a photo frame up to Kai, Kai looked at it his eyes widened, Fox looked even more feminine than usual! He had his arms draped around Bryan's shoulders and Bryan had his around Fox in warm hug. Could they be related? Surely Kai would've known if Bryan had a younger brother?  
  
"Bryan? Well. I don't know.they.look nothing like each another!" said Kai rather taken aback, Whyte and Kai looked at each other and exchanged puzzled glances,  
  
"Maybe.Fox is gay!" suggested Whyte shrugging, Kai swallowed hard,  
  
"Gay Goth boy in drag? No, now that is just not right! No. That's it I'm going to the head I refuse to share a room with a gay Goth.in drag!" said Kai,  
  
"No wait Kai! Maybe we just got the wrong impression of him! Maybe he isn't gay what is that Bryan guy IS his brother or his cousin or something!" protested Whyte, Kai sighed and nodded,  
  
"You're right Whyte. I didn't want to get the wrong idea about Fox I just.I jumped to conclusions, that's all!" said Kai taking a red earring out his ear and replacing it with a black one.  
  
"I just hope he isn't like him."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chibi Linky: Ooooooh so many questions!  
  
Is Fox gay?  
  
Is Bryan really Fox's big brother or cousin?  
  
Will Kai ever appreciate gay Goth boys in drag?  
  
Will Whyte ever shut up?  
  
What are the boys' next classes?  
  
Kai: Will YOU ever shut up? T_T  
  
Whyte: Yeah you're giving me a headache! And you tell me to shut up! T_T  
  
Fox: I am not . . .~gets hit over the head with a baseball bat by Chibi Linky~ @_@  
  
Chibi Linky: Phew! Anyway R&R before Kai and Whyte attack me! 0.o  
  
Kai: *manic grin* All flames will be used on Chibi Linky! ~Gets out a flame thrower~ ^______^  
  
Chibi Linky: HEY! Nasty Kai! ~Hits Kai over the head with a baseball bat~ Correction folks! All flames will be used on Kai!!! ^______________^  
  
Kai: @_@  
  
Whyte: ~runs away screaming like a little kid~  
  
Joseph: ~hiding~ Eep! 0.0 Save me! 


	2. I'm Mad about that Kid!

Linky: Hey I'm back! And thanks so much to the readers! ~sigh~ Yes I know now, I was wrong it was Wyatt now Whyte ~shrugs~ Oh well! And a big thanks so Sapphire! You're the greatest! And don't worry none of this fic is yaoi! ~gives you a cookie~ Well I hope you all enjoy this! Ozuma care to do the disclaimer?  
  
Ozuma: Lynsey doesn't own me, or any of the other characters except Fox!  
  
Kai & Wyatt: Thank god!  
  
Linky: Hey! Those two are nasty! ~hits Kai and Wyatt over the head with a frying pan~ That's better! Well R&R this chapter is dedicated to Sapphire! ^_________^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Two: I'm Mad About That Kid!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fox ran through the forestry as fast as he could, his dark green coat danced behind him like a long cloak constantly pursuing him. Trees swept past him in a blurred image, branches and twigs scraped across his tender skin. But Fox shook it off he didn't care about the pain. Blood seeped where the branches scraped leaving huge scratches on his face and arms. However Fox, kept on running. The wind shrieked in his ears and his hair was tinted an eerie purple colour tangled on a sinner's prayer. Fox stopped when he reached a lake; his eyes traced his surroundings scanning for any form of life. He let out a sigh and climbed up a tree, he let himself lie suspended on the branch above the lake. He knew nobody would search for him here. He was safe from everyone. No teachers. No school. No annoying classmates. Just peace, quiet and Fox. Fox ran a hand through his now blackish purple coloured hair with a sigh.  
  
"Damn it! I hate school! I hate having to pretend to be weak! The things I do for you!" snarled Fox staring at the black beyblade held tightly in his fist, it's sharp edges sliced into Fox's pale hand causing blood to paint the dark blade, it glowed red and dauntingly as if it screamed for more of Fox's crimson.  
  
"The things I do just to . . .satisfy us . . .it's never enough is it?"  
  
"Never goes away does it?" that fiery female voice seemed to resound in Fox's head, it never left once spoken, like a curse.  
  
Fox lowered his icy blue eyes, blinking back tears to pain and sorrow.  
  
"I need to get this over and done with. All this torture all this pain . . .it has it's purpose . . .but why? You're all going to pay . . .with your lives! You would be proud of me Uncle, Bryan, my team, Voltaire. But I made a commitment. No! A promise to avenge you all. Nothing will stop me . . .not even the pain attached to these promises." Fox said stressfully running a hand through his purpled black hair he rolled up the sleeve of his green jacket inherited by his uncle, there was a large scar painting from his wrist to his elbow,  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why this is happening to me? It's nothing I do can distract me when I think of how I've shot myself in the back again," said Fox biting his lip, he stared at his beyblade. The bit-beast stared up at him with glaring crimson eyes still half masked by Fox's blood.  
  
"Thinking back to that day.all that training.all that pain and torture. I've never put all this pain that you gave to me on display, but I didn't realise that instead of letting it go, I've took everything I've ever hated and made it a part of me.and the end result is you."  
  
Fox held the beyblade tight to his chest, he wasn't quite sure if he hated it or craved it. The power was just what he needed. It gave him strength; it gave people fear, the fear of him. The fear of them. The only thing keeping Fox even remotely sane was Bryan. Without Bryan Fox would simply be another one of Voltaire's 'I-Have-No-Emotions-Except-Hate' soldiers, but a guy like Bryan acts all tough but really quite a nice once you got to know him, and Fox knew him alright. However this new power was becoming too overwhelming, dedicating all of Fox's life to training meant hell, but it would all pay off in the end,  
  
"Bryan, hearing your name and the memories come back again thinking about how they took you away from me, only brings me pain, sorrow but that's where my new power comes in, we'll save you, we'll avenge you. I know you would say I was just being 'Power Hungry' but I couldn't help myself Bryan honest I couldn't! But as soon as this new power entered my life, I remember when it started happening, I'd see you in all my thoughts and then the thoughts slowly found words attached to them. And I knew when they took you away, this new power I committed myself to it everyday.but sometimes late at night, I regret what I did, but I've took what I've hated and look what it's done Bryan? Look what it's done to me?" Fox pleaded, as if Bryan was right there with him, Fox stared at his fists one was blood-soaked holding the blade and the other wasn't.  
  
"Like I said before it never goes away does it? The pain always stays. But we can forget about it because you've become a part of me.and I've become a part of you, we're a team now Mara!" The voice teased again, forever staying there. Fox knew it was the power just trying to give him a push to go on.  
  
"I know. You'll always be right there, and I'll be here. I've given up a part of me and I've let myself become a part of you, and in doing so you've become a part of me," Fox replied,  
  
"Yes, that's true, you should thank me," said the voice as it finally faded out.  
  
Fox lay back on the branch; he wiped the tears from his eyes with the green sleeve of his long ankle length jacket,  
  
"I miss my home, I miss my friends, I miss my Uncle Boris and Bryan," Fox sniffled as he huddled together with his blade on the tree branch tears building up and dispensing down his ashen cheeks, he slowly fell asleep on the branch.  
  
"Why can't everything just be the way it used to be?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ozuma and Joseph watched from another treetop, their faces were both tense. Ozuma and Joseph then exchanged glances Joseph nodded fearfully.  
  
"That's her alright," Joseph said pointing to Fox,  
  
"Are you sure that's her?" asked Ozuma tensely his green eyes narrowed, Joseph nodded again,  
  
"Oh I'm certain Ozuma! I know that's her! That's Boris Balcov's niece, Mara Balcov. She's a psycho out for revenge from what I've heard! She has the legendary Black Dranzer!" said Joseph, "That bit-beast drives it's owner insane! I think it's too late for her! We need to warn Kai and the others!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ozuma,  
  
"She's crazy Ozuma! God knows what she's got planned up in that sick little mind of hers! She could be plotting to kill the Bladebreakers or something mad like that!" exclaimed Joseph,  
  
"You're right, let's go!" said Ozuma jumping down from the tree and running off, Joseph sighed and followed looking back over his shoulder at Fox circumspectly he knew something was seriously wrong about this with a passion.  
  
* * *  
  
The Next Day at School  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone sat in registration the teacher wasn't due for another ten minutes so everyone just decided to chat amongst themselves, as usual Fox walked in last hands shoved in his pockets. Kai noticed the eerie difference; His hair was now purple where it was brown, his skin was even more pale than usual and he had huge bags under his eyes there were cuts and scrapes covering the visible parts of his body and not only that but that green jacket looked strangely familiar, infact Fox seemed strangely familiar this morning. Kai was getting mistrustful of Fox. Fox hadn't returned home that night after jumping out the window and Kai wasn't going to put up with a gay Goth boy in drag who sneaks out to do god knows what and then doesn't return until the following morning! Kai was going to give this guy a piece of his mind,  
  
"Morning Fox," said Kai spitefully, Fox just ignored him and sat down folding his arms tightly across his chest and putting his feet up on the table, Wyatt noticed Fox and waved,  
  
"Hey fox, why didn't you come back to the room last night? Kai and I waited up to really late for you to come back but you didn't! What's the deal with that? I mean you sneaking out to see a girl at night or what?" asked Wyatt sneakily Fox smirked,  
  
"How vain. Well you could say that I guess," thought Fox remembering the blade sitting in his jacket pocket,  
  
"Oh yeah, you figured me out Wyatt! You win," said Fox flatly,  
  
"Oh! Oh my gosh you're seeing a girl? Is she pretty? Does she have a sister or at least a friend?" asked Wyatt perking up, Fox remained silent he let out an exasperated sigh, Kai rolled his eyes and folded his arms sure Wyatt was okay at times but now Kai wished that he didn't know him,  
  
"Shut up Wyatt! Listen Fox where were you really last night?" snapped Kai, Fox opened one eye lazily,  
  
"I told you I was with my girl, you got a problem with that Hiwatari?" said Fox slyly, not really bothering,  
  
"You think I believe that?" Kai replied sharply,  
  
"Why shouldn't you? What more proof do you want?" asked Fox calmly extending his hand out to show that he was empty handed.  
  
Kai grit his teeth, he'd rather be with Tyson than this guy right now, he could feel his blood boil in his veins as Fox just sat there and laughed at him,  
  
"What's wrong with you Fox? You seem strange today?" asked Kai, he wouldn't be at the least surprised if Fox told him he was on crack or something like that because today Fox was acting like some kind of freak.  
  
Fox tried not to laugh, honest he tried but lying to Kai was so funny and something Fox could see himself doing for a long time!  
  
"I guess I'm just overworked after last night," said Fox smoothly closing both his eyes again,  
  
"Whoa! Did you sleep with her?!" exclaimed Wyatt this was a prime example of 'Taking the Bait Too Far', did you know they took 'Gullible' out the Dictionary? Just ask Wyatt and he'll look it up for you! Whilst this just wound Kai up even further, he swore he could feel steam rush out from his ears,  
  
"Fine then hotshot what's your girl's name?" snapped Kai,  
  
"Mara Balcov," said a familiar voice from behind them, Kai cocked an eyebrow and then smiled slightly,  
  
"Ozuma?" he asked, Ozuma laughed and indicated for Kai to keep it down a bit,  
  
"Patrick actually," said Ozuma with a wink,  
  
"And I'm Alexander," said Joseph waving,  
  
"What are you two doing here?" asked Kai,  
  
"We'll tell you later," said Ozuma quietly,  
  
"Who did you say Fox's girlfriend's name was, I never heard," asked Wyatt curiously,  
  
"Yeah I never heard you either Ozuma," said Kai,  
  
"Mara, Mara Balcov," said Ozuma, Fox let out a low growl clenching his fists tightly, Kai gasped,  
  
"Mara? But how? Fox how do you know that girl?" asked Kai, Fox just shrugged casually,  
  
"Look Fox you need to tell me this! I know that girl and I also know what she's capable of doing! I used to see her at the Abbey as a child," said Kai,  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Flash back  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A small girl stood beside Boris, she was the only girl in the Abbey as Kai could remember. He didn't know why though, she was small with blackish- violet hair and big purplish blue eyes. She was pale and stuck to Boris's side. She had on a short green jacket up to her chest; a black tank top and baggy black combats with a chain hanging from them, she always looked as if she'd never heard of fun. Kai was about six years old the first time he saw her and he wasn't sure if he should talk to her or not, he plucked up his courage when he saw her walking past him.  
  
"Hello I'm Kai, what's your name?" asked Kai approaching the girl,  
  
"I'm Mara, Mara Balcov." Said Mara, her voice was quiet, there was a silence between the two. Kai smiled,  
  
"Do you wanna go see Black Dranzer?" he asked, Mara nodded, her and Kai ran towards the chamber where there was a test drive of Black Dranzer going on,  
  
"Wow! Isn't it cool?" asked Kai pressing himself against the glass, "I'm gonna have that bit-beast one day!"  
  
"Cool, I wish I had a bit-beast like that!" said Mara, "Hey after this do you wanna battle?"  
  
"Sure!" said Kai, when Kai was a kid beyblading was all he thought about it didn't matter who the combatant was. The two six year olds ran off to find an unoccupied dish, Kai pulled out his launcher whilst Mara pulled out a small sword with a beyblade attached to the end of the hilt,  
  
"Prepare to be beaten Kai!" laughed Mara, Kai swallowed he recoiled from the dish tripping over his long scarf he fell to the cold floor,  
  
"Please! Don't hurt me Mara!" pleaded Kai Mara cocked an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips,  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you! I'm going to beybattle you but after that I should kill you, but seen as you're my friend I won't!" said Mara with a laugh, Kai let out a sigh of relief and readied his blade,  
  
"LET IT RIP!" yelled the two six year olds as the two blades spun into the dish, Mara's was a red blade and Kai's was blue. Mara smiled and yelled out,  
  
"Go! Shred his blade!"  
  
Her beyblade began to rotate rapidly and circled Kai's blade within seconds Kai's blade was reduced to nothing but a pile of broken parts, Mara smirked and picked up her beyblade. Whilst Kai stood completely defeated, his crimson eyes stung with tears,  
  
"You- you broke my beyblade." sobbed Kai kneeling to the dish,  
  
"Well done Mara!" said Boris from behind them, Mara ran up to her uncle and stood proudly by his side,  
  
"Thank-you Uncle," said Mara,  
  
"See Kai if you can beat Mara, then you'll be a good beyblader however until then you'll be sent back to your training, your little bout with Mara today has shown me just how weak you really are," said Boris walking off Mara following closely behind.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
End Flash back  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"That beyblade was a gift," said Kai holding back tears, he could see a smirk play across Fox's pale features,  
  
"I know, but it's not my fault you weren't strong enough!" said Fox walking away,  
  
"Man that boy drives me nuts!" said Kai angrily,  
  
"Girl actually, Fox is a girl," said Ozuma,  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Wyatt and Kai,  
  
"Mara Balcov is her name, hunting you down Kai is her game. She wants you dead buddy, and she intends on doing the job herself," said Joseph,  
  
"But I thought she was dead?" asked Kai, Joseph and Ozuma just shrugged,  
  
"You need to get out of here Kai, or you'll be the one dead," said Ozuma,  
  
"Right, I'll get away as soon as I can," said Kai, "Thanks for the warning guys,"  
  
"Wow! There's a girl in the school! Wow! Oh hey Kai do you think she would go out with me? What do you think Kai? Do you think I could pull her? Huh Kai? Do you think I could?" asked Wyatt excitedly,  
  
"No Wyatt," sighed Kai,  
  
"Well do you think you could pull her? Would she go out with you Kai? Maybe Ozuma why don't you ask or possibly Joseph but hey you never know do you! But I reckon that she'll-" chattered Wyatt gibbering mindlessly away,  
  
"Wyatt, she's trying to kill me," said Kai flatly,  
  
"Well you could pull her before she killed you," suggested Wyatt,  
  
"WYATT SHUT UP!" exclaimed Ozuma, Joseph and Kai,  
  
"Thanks again guys," said Kai,  
  
"You're welcome," said Ozuma and Joseph.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Linky: Yeeha! Well what did you think of that? Please R&R? Please? ~puppy dog eyes~  
  
Kai: It was rubbish! Flame her! For the sake of you and your children FLAME HER!  
  
Wyatt: ~grumbling~  
  
Fox: What's wrong with you?  
  
Wyatt: You're a girl,  
  
Fox: WHAT?! Who told you?  
  
Wyatt: Ozuma and Joseph did!  
  
Ozuma and Joseph: EEP! O.O  
  
Fox: Get back here! ~gets out a frying pan~  
  
Linky: ~waving~ Bye bye! Have fun and remember to read and review please! 


	3. Attempted Murder in the Dark

Linky: Hey! Chapter three is here! I hope you all liked my last chapter ^_^ I'm really sorry if this chapter is a bit short it's just my exams start this Monday so I have to keep studying!  
  
Kai: You study? HA! That's a laugh you're too busy talking to your- ~gets hit over the head with a chair~  
  
Wyatt: I'm quiet! Please don't hurt me!  
  
Joseph: ~hits Wyatt over the head with a chair and grins~ Chibi Linky doesn't own me or any of the other characters except Mara/Fox!  
  
Linky: Thank you Joseph! ~sticks her tongue out~ At least someone is nice!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Three: Attempted Murder in the Dark  
  
*Kai's POV*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I let out a heavy sigh and manage to haul myself into my bedroom. Wyatt is talking to his friends and there is a slim chance of Fox or Mara or whatever his or her name is of actually being there. I push the door open; I can hear the hinges groan from beneath my weight. I close the door behind me and lock it tightly; I kick off my black shoes and flop onto Fox's bed letting out a content sigh. I want to go home.I know that sounds really childish but I don't exactly feel very comfortable knowing I'm sharing a room with my own dealer of death, It's only been less than a week since I got here and I want to leave already. My studies are driving me crazy! I've got to write a piano accompaniment for my thirty-two bar Scottish waltz in F major complete with chords and bass notes, not to mention a short story containing onomatopoeia, alliteration, metaphors, similes and personification for English, studying for my French writing test, I also have to do my Speed, Distance, Time homework for maths and a worksheet on how the heart works I mean my Biology teacher must think we all have the mind of four year olds! I mean 'Colour the Valve that pumps the oxygen around the body blue and the valve that expels the carbon Monoxide red' I really hate Biology.I wish I'd taken Chemistry now blowing up chairs and burning magnesium with Bunsen burners sounds great.but no.we've got to doodle valves with messy four year old type crayons. I hate school. I push the thought to the back of my head and allow myself to sink further into Fox's soft bed.  
  
Hey Fox's bed is really comfy, I wonder if I could coax him into sleeping on the bottom bunk instead I could just picture the scene now-  
  
'Hey Fox I'll let you kill me faster if you let me sleep in your bed! Oh and Wyatt has never kissed a girl before would you mind breaking his VL for me?'  
  
I can seriously see my head getting whisked briskly off my shoulders with a comment like that. I yawn lazily, I'm totally bushed from school today. Art then Geography, English then French and Biology then Music. What a crap day, I loosen my tie and sprawl out on Fox's bed, as if she'll come back tonight so I might as well. My cheeks turn a slightly rosy colour at the thought of sleeping in a girl's bed. I shake my head and scorn myself mentally for acting so like Tyson. I wonder how everyone is.I wonder if Tyson, Max, Kenny or Ray have killer female stalkers after them? I personally hope not.well maybe Tyson but that's beside the point no actually it isn't but hey my brain hurts and I want to sleep. I yawn yet again, resting my head on my arms, which are folded firmly behind my head. I close my grey eyes with a faint smile on my face.  
  
* * * Three Hours later * * *  
  
I can feel something cold land on my cheek. I'm slowly aroused, I half open my grey eyes still glazed fresh with sleep. I squint and scan around me.my eyes fall of a sword.I look up and see narrowed icy sapphire-violet eyes glaring down on me, I gasp! I totally left my guard down.my heart begins to beat like a conga drum. Cold sweat trickles down my forehead like rain running down the windowpane, I sit up and Fox runs the sword to my chest slicing my shirt open with an 'x' but not touching the skin. Crap! What am I supposed to wear tomorrow if my only red tie is shredded? I start to panic even more when she rests the cold sword against my chest, I shudder the blade is freezing she begins to toy with me running the sword up to my throat and resting on my Adam's Apple,  
  
"Kai Hiwatari," she says, I can hear her smirk evilly in the darkness, I grit my teeth in my mouth until they hurt,  
  
"Mara Balcov," I retort quietly, I can hear her hiss through her teeth,  
  
"You know too much. You should die you rat! That's why I am here," Mara says with an evil grin,  
  
"You don't have the stomach to kill me you little bitch! I know what you're like!" I growl, I'm acting tough now but I seriously regret saying that, I can hear Mara's hands gripping the hilt of her sword tighter,  
  
"Is that a dare Hiwatari?" she asks seductively licking her pointed fangs, I swallow hard I know that she can feel it,  
  
"You bet your life it is Balcov!" I spit she's angered. I can feel a sharp pain throw itself down my shoulder I look only to see at least a twenty- seven inch gash in my arm; the blood begins to stain my white shirt. I groan loudly, the pain is unbearable! I clutch my wound tightly breathing deeply my face is screwed up with pain. Through my groans of agony I hear Mara sob, I look up at her, those big icy blue eyes are creased with tears,  
  
"I hate you! I hate you so much!" Mara sobs,  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" I groan through my teeth,  
  
"Don't fool yourself! You know fine well what you are your stupid little team have done! You got my Uncle arrested along with your grandfather! You sent my boyfriend away and my team away to the Looney Bin! My only home was shut down! I have no-where to go and it's all thanks to you! TRAITOR! I'm going to enjoy ripping you piece by piece!" Mara grins,  
  
I don't reply. I'm glad about what I've done if I'm going to die so be it! Mara lifts her sword up for another swing when she stops, she throws her sword under her bed strips of her jacket and jumps on top of me, I still groan from the pain in my shoulder, what on earth is going on in her head?  
  
* Mara's POV *  
  
I stop smirking.damn! I can hear Wyatt and his little buddies coming up the hall. I have to think fast.uh.think fast think.oh now what was it he called me? Ah that's it! A Gay Goth Boy in Drag! Well let's see who's the gay one now Kai? I throw the sword under the bed and throw off my green jacket throwing it under the bed too. I jump on top of him and pull the covers over us. Look, it was the first thing that popped into my head okay? Kai looks totally startled he's still crying like a little baby from that cut. I can hear a key being turned in the door; I rest my head on Kai's chest and let out a low growl,  
  
"Play along or die a very slow and painful death!" I hiss, he nods slowly we both listen to Wyatt and his stupid little friends as they came storming into the room and flicking on the light,  
  
"Huh? Fox are you in there?" I hear him call out my fake name; I let out a moan,  
  
"Come back later Wyatt me and Kai are.busy." I say as if I'm half asleep, I'm pretty good at acting I have Tala to thank for that, I hear the boys gasp and rush over to the bed yanking the covers off Kai and I, just you wait Kai.I have plenty of time to strike you down!  
  
"Whoa! Kai.and Fox?" says one of Wyatt's stupid pals with flaming red hair and freckles, the others all smirk and giggle, I sit up looking agitated, they can tell and back away from the bed a bit,  
  
"Look! Can't you see Kai and I are trying to get it on? So do you mind leaving? I said get your little virgin punk asses outta here!" I spit using my hand to cover Kai's wound, the five boys laugh and run out the door yelling statements like 'Pillow Biters' and 'Carpet Munchers' I get up off Kai growling and swearing heavily under my breath. Kai looks rather startled I can see him out the corner of my eye blush as soon as I turn my back,  
  
"Trying to get it on?" he mimics, I spin around sword in hand pressing it to his throat, he gulps and shuts up,  
  
"Look! I have to cover my trails and beside you'll get the piss taken out of you now!" I laugh as I put on my coat and run off. Kai remains startled sitting there in the darkness too dumbstruck to even think up a cocky reply. I dart off not being noticed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Linky: R&R please!  
  
Wyatt: What?! Does that me I don't get a kiss?  
  
Linky: T_T ~hits Wyatt over the head with a chair~ Okay right what will I hit you guys with next? A table leg? A wet fish? An electric guitar? The list just seems to go on and on . . .  
  
Joseph: What about Tyson?  
  
Ozuma: Yeah you could hit them over the head with Tyson! That would be fun! Random but fun!  
  
Kai: ~runs away screaming like a little kid~  
  
Linky: Good idea! Well I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye bye! ^_______^ 


	4. The Jade Dragon

Linky: Hi Chibi Linky here! This is chapter 4 finally it's been a while since I've had the chance to complete it but here it is! Hope you like!  
  
Kai: ~shudders~ what are you going to do to me in this chapter?  
  
Wyatt: How come Kai always gets the girl?  
  
Linky: Well Kai . . .that's a surprise but the main character in this chapter is Ray!  
  
Ray: ~sarcastically~ Oh joy I can't wait.  
  
Joseph: Stop being mean! Okay I'll do the disclaimer for this chapter Chibi Linky doesn't own any of the characters from Beyblade or Beyblade V-Force except Mara Balcov, Jade Kon and JJ Kon! Enjoy.  
  
Linky: See Joseph nice. ~hugs Joseph~  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
Chapter Four: The Jade Dragon  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
*Ray's POV*  
  
Okay so I'm really, really bored. I'm visiting my Uncle Stan in Paris and as much as I just LOVE visiting him I really just can't be bothered, I totally miss my friends and well I dunno if I should call them or what y'know? I mean sure it's fun here et j'ai parlez francias tres bien mais c'est ne passionant pas. And if you can't speak French then I've just said and I speak French very well but it's just not exciting. I'm so bored I'm even thinking of going to visit Oliver on one of his daily 'Painting inspections' But nah I think I'd rather call Kai and see how he's coping at school, or Tyson, Hilary and Kenny or something.maybe even Max! I could even call Mariah or write the White Tigers a letter, right it's treize heures, so it's one o'clock, which means in Japan it's nine o'clock in the morning and in America it's five o'clock in the morning so I guess I can't call Max, I could call Kai but school must have just started and ditto to Tyson and co . . .so I'm stuck. I'm stuck here until mid November, okay so I'll just go for a walk, it's Paris right so maybe I'll meet someone I mean it IS the City of love isn't it?  
  
"Uncle Stan! Uncle Stan! I'm away out for a walk okay?" I yell as I walk through the restaurant,  
  
"Sure thing kid! Just don't get lost k'?" I hear my Uncle Stan yelling out after me, he's such a worry bag I won't let, well at least I . . .uh I don't think I will!  
  
Ah Paris! Its such a nice place to be at this time of the year all the painters are out trying to catch the atmosphere and the leaves of Autumn. The city is best at night though, the pavements glistening with the rain reflecting the moonlight starlight caught in the trees. It's a really nice place to be. I stroll along the pavements following the direction of the Eiffel Tower,  
  
"Hey! Hey Ray!" I hear a few people calling my name, I turn around and I'm face to face with Johnny, Robert, Enrique and Oliver. They run up to me, I smile well hey at least it's someone I can talk to!  
  
"Hey Ray how are you?" asks Robert,  
  
"I'm okay Robert, how are you guys doing?" I ask,  
  
"Fine," replies Oliver, "We're all fine,"  
  
"Easy for you to say! You weren't the one who ate so many French pastries you were sick!" says Johnny clutching his stomach, I laugh at him, he acts so tough and yet all it takes is too many cakes to bring a warrior down,  
  
"Oh that reminds me Ray, a girl came round to my house back in Rome she was looking for you," says Enrique, I narrow my eyes,  
  
"A girl? Looking for me?" I ask perplexed, "I can't think of any girl's who'd follow me around except Hilary, Miriam, Salima or Mariah, possibly Emily but hey I don't know,"  
  
"No it wasn't Emily or Mariah, she came to me too," says Johnny,  
  
"Yes me too," says Robert,  
  
"Kinda shoulder length black hair, about four foot eight-ish, wearing Chinese clothes, big gold eyes white kimono over black trousers, cloth wound around her arms, and a sword dangling from her belt? Looks kinda like Ray?" asks Oliver,  
  
"Yeah, except when I saw her she had a black cloak on," replies Enrique,  
  
"Yeah ditto and likewise for me!" says Johnny, Robert nods,  
  
"Me too," he says.  
  
I stand really confused, I don't know anyone like that well actually I do, I know quite a lot of girls who go by that in the village back home, but I don't know any reason for them to be following me or trying to find me! It must be a girl from village cos it sure isn't Hilary, Salima or Miriam.  
  
"Did she say anything else?" I ask,  
  
"We were to call her The Jade Dragon," says all four at once,  
  
"Jade was our families precious stone so it could be any one just using its name to respect our Elders, I don't have a clue!" I say shaking my head,  
  
"Well erm . . .she gave me her number," says Enrique,  
  
"She did?" the other Majestics say,  
  
"Well can I call her?" I ask, Enrique nods and passes me a bit of paper and his cell phone, "Thanks!" I dial the number and press call, my heart beats rapidly in my chest and my hands are sweating. It's ringing; it rings four times before someone picks up,  
  
"Ciao Enrique! Come sta?" Says the voice happily it's speaking in Italian I can't speak Italian oh what do I say!  
  
"Uh hello?" I ask a bit unsure,  
  
"What who is this? Enrique?" the voice asks again, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Ray Kon, I've heard you've been asking for me?" I say, I can hear the voice gasp,  
  
"Big brother?" the voice asks suspiciously,  
  
"Jade? Is that you? What are you doing out the village?" I ask,  
  
"Looking for you." Jade says angrily, I slap myself mentally that's why she wasn't in the village when I returned home for a few weeks, then will she still think I'm a-  
  
"Traitor," Jade growls, "I came out searching for you to set you straight, you're in Paris I see,"  
  
"How did you know?! Jade don't you dare speak that way to me again!" I say getting slightly annoyed,  
  
"Look! I just know these things okay I have my sources . . .and I'm in Paris too, maybe we can meet up and I'll finally set you straight! Infact meet me at the Eiffel Tower at two, be there or else." says Jade, she hangs up,  
  
"Damn! She still thinks I'm a traitor!" I curse,  
  
"What's wrong Ray? Do you know who she is?" asks Oliver,  
  
"She's my little sister Jade, Jade Kon she's been out searching for me," I say, "We're going to meet at the Eiffel Tower at two o'clock,"  
  
"We'll come too," says Robert.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later!  
  
* * *  
  
I stand at the Eiffel Tower awaiting my sister; I have a feeling she won't show. A feeling that lurks in my gut along with the chicken fried rice I had for lunch. Poor Jade, she's been out looking for me ever since I left the village! She's been so mislead.Mariah and Gary heck, even Kevin and Lee managed to finally see just why I left our little home town but Jade, Jade is different. She's the kind of person who when she sits down to think really thinks, she must've decided some drastic to go against our Elder's code to 'Never Leave the Village unless you're going to get something very important' . . .sheesh! It makes me feel sick just thinking about it.  
  
'Marry my daughter Raymond!'  
  
'Hey Raymond make a loaf of bread white not brown!'  
  
'Raymond go and hunt down some rabbit so I can make a pie or better yet you do it yourself!'  
  
'Raymond will you teach me how to launch my beyblade?'  
  
Sure I love my little home town it's just it got too demanding, I love my Driger and my beyblade and my friends too in fact I spent about ninety nine point nine per cent of my time with them and I guess . . .well . . .I've never had time to play with my little sister . . .I barely even know her! She seems so distant, I wish I hadn't neglected her so much instead of being so 'Lone Wolf' I've dedicated all my time to Driger, the White Tigers and the Bladebreakers I might not as well have a little sister! I push the thought to the back of my head and shudder; I stare out the window the view helps soothe my troubled thoughts. I hear footsteps behind me, and turn to face The Jade Dragon.  
  
"WHAT?! You're not my sister?!" I exclaim, the girl standing in front of me is small and has shoulder length black hair and big gold eyes, her eyes narrow and she rests her hand on the Katana dangling from her belt,  
  
"You'd better believe it, brother," she growls, I smile warmly at her,  
  
"Jade, why did you cut your beautiful hair?" I ask, I can see her upper lip curl into an unforgiving cat-like scowl,  
  
"Because I don't want people to think I'm your sister, my name is Jade Dragon," she says, I take a step towards her and she draws her sword from her obi,  
  
"Don't come any closer! Or I'll cut off your hands!" she says coolly, I stop and put my hands up indicating a surrender I grin and laugh,  
  
"Okay, enough with your little games Jade! You win I lose . . ." I laugh,  
  
"IT'S NOT A GAME! You're a traitor! Taking the bit-beast Driger that didn't rightfully belong to you in the first place and then fleeing . . .you- YOU ARE SUCH A COWARD!" She yells angrily, I see the tears stream down her face; I gasp, my mouth sags open,  
  
"Jade . . .you're living in the past! Didn't Lee tell you?" I ask,  
  
"Lee didn't tell me anything! I left to find you and recover Driger giving it to its rightful owner Lee himself shortly after you left!" Jade says gripping the hilt of her sword tighter,  
  
"Jade . . .but the Elder . . ." I begin,  
  
"ELDER NOTHING! That Elder was Lee's grandfather he's a much of a traitor as you are!" she yells, "I ought to rip you apart!"  
  
This angers me, 'I ought to rip you apart' who does she think she is? More importantly . . .whom does she think she's talking to? I narrow my hazel eyes angrily,  
  
"Jade you're my little sister for God's sake!" I say angrily, she lowers her eyes but keeps her Katana up at arms length holding it horizontally,  
  
"You- you killed mother . . .and as you know father died many years ago. JJ and I were left orphaned, we have no parents I sent JJ to live with grandmother however I stayed, I became depressed I tried suicide but it never worked, I have no life . . .I have nothing. You did this to me. I was put through an eternity of pain. Your little sister would've forgiven you. But I'm not your little sister I'm your enemy. And I will make you suffer." She says in a monotone style.  
  
I bite my lip. I've dishonoured my sister so much, I feel so guilty, one thing's for sure I doubt that Jade will pass up the chance to take a crack at me with that sword of hers, I sigh deeply.  
  
"Jade, I know how you feel," I say calmly,  
  
"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE HOW I FEEL! You . . .you're a monster . . .I'm going to kill you Ray, you've brought this upon yourself . . .sorry Ray . . .actually no, I'm not sorry.not sorry at all . . .I'm going to enjoy watching you die," she says readying her katana,  
  
"Jade stop being stupid! Grow up for god's sake! I know I've dishonoured our family but that's no reason to try to kill me off! And I didn't kill mother she died of heart failure and yes I know father is dead but that doesn't give you permission to start acting irrationally! . . .Who is JJ?" I ask,  
  
"JJ is your four year old brother, if you had stayed long enough mother was going to tell you she was pregnant but no . . .you left, JJ doesn't even know he has a brother I've told him about you but he refuses to believe that his Big Brother would desert us . . .he forgives you . . .hell, he doesn't even know you and he forgives you. He's a sweet kid, he's like dad."  
  
I see Jade rub a tear from her eye with the back of her hand, I can feel tears sting my eyes at the mention of our father's name, my dad died just over four years ago several months before I left the village. JJ that was what dad wanted to call me, JJ it stands for Jin-Jonah, which was my grandfather's name.  
  
"Jade, I'm sorry for what I did, I'm sorry for everything.honest I am.it just I-"  
  
RING! RING! RING! RING! I cringe; I can hear my mobile go off in my pocket, Jade stops and gives me an 'It's-a-phone-pick-it-up-you-dumbass' look. I reach into my pocket and pull out my brick of a mobile but I love it. I read the screen it says Kai Mobile . . .SALVATION! Thank god, I pick up.  
  
"Hello?" I ask trying not to burst into song with happiness,  
  
"Ray! You have to help me! Please!" I hear Kai cry down the phone, I can hear him wince and sob through his talking.  
  
"Kai? What's wrong? What's goin' on?" I ask, Kai's in trouble.he never pleads,  
  
"Someone . . .is trying to kill me! She's from the Abbey out for revenge please she's already tried to get me she's after me right now but I've locked the room door . . .please Ray . . .you've got to help me! She's a psycho! Please come pick me up do something! Ray please!" he pleads, I can hear his voice quiver he's scared . . .he's scared bloody witless!  
  
"Kai, don't worry I'll help you! Funny you should say that you have someone after you . . .so I do I . . .in a way," I say, Kai gasps,  
  
"Is it a Demolition Boy? Ray is it some jackass from the Abbey over in Russia?" Kai asks me desperately searching for advice to give me in his head,  
  
"No, it's my little sister," I say calmly, I hear Kai snicker slightly on the other line,  
  
"Your little sister?" he asks,  
  
"Jade Kon, equipped with a katana and a bad attitude . . .not to mention a grudge . . .she's back for her revenge, another case of 'Driger doesn't belong to you!'" I say, I watch her growl at the mention of her name,  
  
"You'd better believe it," I can hear her mutter, I revert my eyes from her and run my hand stressfully through my mop of raven hair, I hear a thump and Kai swearing loudly over the phone,  
  
"Look Kai! I'll see if I can catch the next plane over okay? I've just got to deal with Jade first. I'll call Mr Dickinson looks like we're going to have to have a Bladebreakers reunion sooner than I'd thought. Just hang in there Kai, keep all doors and windows locked." I warn him,  
  
"Thanks Ray, I really need you here. I've got to go or Mara is going to chop down the door see you later Ray," Kai says and with that he hangs up. I hang up and shove my mobile in my pocket,  
  
"It seems your stupid little teammates are having some trouble Ray, what are you going to do about it?" Jade smirks,  
  
"You did this didn't you?" I demand, she laughs,  
  
"No, it sure is clever though."  
  
"Look Jade, this'll have to wait. Kai's life hangs in the balance, you can get your revenge some other day," I say as I begin to walk away, she darts in front of me and holds her katana at my neck,  
  
"No, you're not running away again. Let Kai die for all I care, I'm getting my revenge." She says angrily,  
  
"JADE! I don't have time for this! Stop it! Stop it right now! I don't care about all this revenge shit! I've had just about enough of your stupid little games . . .go away! Go back to the village just because I neglected you doesn't mean you have to neglect your little brother! Now do me a favour and fuck off!" I yell angrily, I recoil; I can't believe I just did that. I . . .I never meant it to come out like that honest! Oh my god . . .I watch her golden eyes crease with tears and her lip quiver,  
  
"Oh my god . . .Jade I'm so sorry!" I say,  
  
"Save it. You never loved me . . .you never even cared," she says tears start to dispense from her eyes, "All you ever cared about was beyblading and your stupid friends . . .you never had any time for me . . ."  
  
"Jade . . ." I say, oh God what have I done. I approach her slowly,  
  
"Why should I still live?" she asks, she lifts her katana to her neck and rests it there, she looks over at me and bites her lip. She isn't going to do what I think she's going to . . .SHIT!  
  
"No Jade! No! Don't do it!" I beg her; oh this is my entire fault, "Jade! I'm really sorry please don't!" I watch her grasp the hilt of her katana tighter, she shakes her head.  
  
"Bye Ray, I'm going to a better place . . .where I'll be appreciated . . ." I see a black blur spin past me and knock the sword out her hand. Unfortunately it slices deeply into her left shoulder leaving an angry trail of red staining her kimono; I run to her aid and look at the object that just saved my sister's life . . .a black shoe? I look over my shoulder to see Enrique, Oliver, Robert and Johnny waving. Johnny only has on one shoe and is holding his other in his hand with a grin. It was Johnny's good aim that saved my sister.  
  
I turn back to Jade her eyes are wide open with fear and pain, her teeth gritted painfully. She lifts her hand off her shoulder and stares at her own blood as if she's never seen it before, her eyelids then become heavy and she passes out in my arms.  
  
"Thanks guys, I'll get Jade's wound wrapped up and then I'm heading back to Japan," I say with a smile,  
  
"No problem Ray we'll be here if you need us," says Oliver,  
  
"Yes if you need us just give us a call," says Robert,  
  
"Come visit us some time," says Johnny,  
  
"Right, whenever in Rome visit Enrique Giancarlo!" laughs Enrique,  
  
"Right, thanks guys I'd better go now," I say slinging Jade over my shoulder and walking off,  
  
"Bye Ray!" I hear them wave their goodbyes to me as I walk off; this week sure has been strange.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
Wyatt: Oh that is so not fair! I'm not even in this chapter!  
  
Linky: That's because you're mean!  
  
Kai: You can take my place Wyatt.  
  
Wyatt: Really?  
  
Ray: ~sighs and sweat drops~ -_-U  
  
Wyatt and Kai: ~holding up signs saying 'Flame Her~  
  
Joseph: ~whacks Kai and Wyatt over the head with an electric guitar~ R&R please!  
  
Linky: Until the next chapter Ja ne and Sayonara! ^__________^ 


	5. From the other side of the Granger Famil...

Hi everyone! Chibi Linky here! Gomen-nasai, I haven't had much chance to update because of all of my exams and Prelims. And to make matters worse I've done two different pantomimes. One was called Panto Idol, in which I was the Evil Queen and so on and the other one was Cinderella which we did on 11th, 12th, and twice on the 13th! So I hope you can forgive me. Well can you? I'd like to thank all my reviewers you all rock! And I'd like to wish you all a Merry Xmas and a very happy New Year.  
  
Kai: Yeah like you even mean that. You antisocial little . . .  
  
Chibi Linky: I see someone's in the Xmas spirit!  
  
Wyatt: And you suck at acting the only reason people came to see you in Panto Idol was because you were wearing a dress. *Bursts out laughing*  
  
Kai: Yeah and besides in Cinderella you didn't even look like a builder you looked like Pinocchio in an orange hat.  
  
Chibi Linky: You're all so mean. *sob* I'm going to kill you two off in later chapters.  
  
Kai & Wyatt: NOOO! Don't do that! We'll be good honest we- *gets hit over the head by Joseph and Ozuma by a giant Xmas Pudding*  
  
Ozuma: *shrugs* We decided to be seasonal!  
  
Joseph: Merry Xmas! Chibi Linky doesn't own any of the Beyblade V-Force cast she only owns: Mara Balcov, Yuriko and JJ Kon and Suzuka Li and their bit-beasts enjoy.  
  
Tyson: Xmas bah humbug! *gets squished by a giant Xmas pudding which just randomly falls out of the sky*  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Five: From the other side of the Granger family with Anything but Love  
  
A girl with long blue hair and big chocolate brown eyes sat cross- legged opposite of Mr Granger otherwise known as: Tyson's grandfather. She was holding a cup of green tea; and wearing one of Grandpa's white dojo suits. Mr Granger sat in his blue-grey outfit with his green tea in hand and his trusty kendo stick by his side, the girl raised her eyes to look at the clock hung up in the Dojo training room, Tyson was due home any minute.  
  
"So lil' dudette, what did you say brought ya all the way to your old G dad's shrine again?" asked Mr Granger,  
  
"Well gramps the reason why I'm here is to claim Dragoon, the blue dragon rightfully belongs to me G dad," the girl spoke with a style almost identical to her grandfather's,  
  
"Well Suzie, I don't think that's gonna go down well with your cuz, but hey go with your heart lil dudette, nothing's stoppin' ya," Mr Granger said taking a sip of his Green Tea,  
  
"But gramps! That sword along with the spirit of Dragoon belonged to my great ancestor Suzuka Li and that's who I was named after . . .the sword and Dragoon rightfully belong to yours truly dude," said Suzuka pointing to herself,  
  
"Sure you can have the sword Suzie, but Dragoon belongs to your cuz, Tyson- say don't you already have a bit-beast anyways?" asked Mr Granger, Suzuka nodded,  
  
"Draconian the forbidden dragon of ice and snow, the bit-beast that Tyson should have, and I should have the almighty water Dragon Dragoon!" Suzuka protested unsheathing her Wakizashi from her obi, Mr Granger's eyes lit up,  
  
"Whoa! Lil dudette! Where'd you get the butter knife?" asked Mr Granger his hand was reaching slowly out for his kendo stick, however Suzuka sat staring at her short sword,  
  
"This is the Granger family sword but it's been in the Li family for so long that my family has learnt to use it like the masters! How is Tyson with the Granger family sword?" asked Suzuka as she ran her fingers across the silvery blade,  
  
"Uh well . . .you see . . ." Mr Granger's eyes travelled across the room and rested on the old corroded sword,  
  
"Yeah gramps?" asked Suzuka,  
  
"Well, we don't use the sword for fighting purposes, that's the Katana of Dragoon over there," said Mr Granger pointing to the family Heir Loom, Suzuka's eyes widened she could feel tears building up behind her chocolate stained eyes she stretched out her hands to touch the sword but stopped short of the blade,  
  
"What . . . why? Why Gramps? You knew that sword was to be passed down to me! Why didn't you keep it in good condition? Like I did Tyson's sword," Suzuka said faintly, her voice was quivering,  
  
"Aw I'm sorry Suzie, but no-one uses swords like that one anymore! Don't take it too hard lil dudette!" said Mr Granger,  
  
"Don't . . .don't take it too hard?! That sword was supposed to be mine! But you just let it rot instead of looking after it! Not only that but you gave the spirit of Dragoon to my annoying brat of a cousin instead of me?! Things like this just aren't supposed to happen . . ." Suzuka cried, tears streaming down her cheeks,  
  
"Whoa take it easy Suzie! It was no mistake that Tyson got that bit-beast! He uses it like a pro he IS a pro and-" Mr Granger was interrupted by his name,  
  
"GRANDPA! GRANDPA! I'M STARVING WHERE ARE YOU?! GRANDPA!" Tyson's voice resounded throughout the small shrine,  
  
"Speak of the devil and here comes Tyson!" laughed Mr Granger,  
  
"The devil would be correct," muttered Suzuka, Tyson walked in through the door he stopped dead when he saw Suzuka, he looked at himself and then her,  
  
"No! What is she doing here?" he whined pointing at Suzuka, Suzuka stood up,  
  
"Now, now Tyson don't be nasty to your cousin!" said Mr Granger,  
  
"Dragoon is mine, hand it over." Suzuka said holding out her hand,  
  
"NO WAY! You think I'd hand my precious Dragoon over to some mad ass hell bitch like you?!" Tyson exclaimed,  
  
"TYSON! What have I told you about swearing like that? Say sorry to your cousin right NOW!" bawled Mr Granger angrily,  
  
"No way man! That thing doesn't deserve my apology! She's a menace! She looks like me, she talks like me, she walks and eats like me heck, she even sleeps like me . . .but I've always been the more handsome one," said Tyson proudly,  
  
"Yeah right! You pig I don't eat like you that's humanly impossible! Now hand over Dragoon before I have to check if you have a brain or not with my Wakizashi!" Suzuka said brandishing her Wakizashi, Tyson swallowed what little pride he had left and looked at his Grandpa desperately, his Grandpa threw his Kendo stick to the side and got into front stance, Tyson copied his grandpa but failed as soon as Suzuka tripped him up, got him into an arm lock and held her Wakizashi painfully close to his neck,  
  
"Hand it over, or pay with your life," growled Suzuka, Tyson slowly managed to raise his hand up and knocked the Wakizashi from her hand he picked it up from the floor and laughed,  
  
"Who's got the upper hand now Suzie?" sniggered Tyson, Suzuka then got into tiger stance,  
  
"You've forgotten I trained with Shaolin Monks, didn't you?" grinned Suzuka,  
  
"Now you're a crazy, mad ass, psychopathic, cactus, Shaolin hell bitch, go get a life!! Dragoon is mine not yours and I'll never hand him over, never! You hear me? NEVER!!" yelled Tyson lunging forward and driving the Wakizashi into her left arm until it stuck out the other side, blood painting the silver blade crimson. The blood spurted from her upper arm and splattered against Tyson's tanned cheeks, he quickly recoiled letting go of the hilt with a gasp.  
  
"Suzuka I . . ."  
  
Suzuka's eyes widened as she sank to her knees still suffering from the shock of the sudden blow, she takes her hand and touches the wound blood staining her hands, the blood turning the white dojo clothes a painful crimson. She winced through her teeth letting out a low hissing sound. Her breathing became rapid as the blood began to drip onto the floor and pooled around her knees.  
  
Tyson and his Grandfather watched in awe and surprise, Tyson was shocked that he could ever do such a thing. He knew Suzuka was a bitch but he never thought she would make him so mad that he stabbed her. His chocolate brown eyes locked with hers. He could see her glare wither and die into and tragic, painful desperate plea for help. A thud was heard and Tyson turned around to see his grandfather had fainted.  
  
Suzuka shook her head and got to her feet, he could see her wince as she attempted not to move her arm. She let out a long sigh and rested her hand on the end of the sword. Her grip tightened around the hilt as a spiteful glare found it's way into her eyes being aimed directly at Tyson.  
  
The sound of scraping metal and a scream was heard as Suzuka pulled the blade from her arm as quickly as she could, gasping from the pain eyes wide open, her dark pupils the size of pin butts and her mouth sagging open like a demented goldfish.  
  
Suzuka tried to cover up her scream by looking tough; she glared at Tyson and tried to flex the muscles in her arm. She tensed as the pain surged through her like an electric shock. Another scream.  
  
"Kutabare kusotare! Bachiatari kodomo!" Suzuka swore before running off and grabbing Tyson's backpack on the way out,  
  
"MY BEYBLADE! Hey that's mine! Get back here damn hell bitch!" Tyson yelled as he tried to catch up, he was still in shock from what she'd just done there so he stopped and picked up the phone and punched in Ray's mobile number,  
  
"Hello Ray? Dragoon's just been stolen by my psycho hell bitch cousin!" 


	6. No More Lies

Hey! Chibi Linky here! I hope you've all had a great Xmas! I know I did! Well here we are chapter 6. Can you spot my pattern? And to answer the whole Wyatt thing, yeah I'm going to Wyatt in it a lot more infact he's even goin' to get a-  
  
Joseph: Ssshhh! Don't tell them!  
  
Chibi Linky: Whoops almost spilt out some valuable information! Right and there's something quite different about this chap, you see I've taken a Supernatural twist But I won't give too much away! So we've had Kai . . .  
  
Kai: Don't remind me.  
  
Chibi Linky: Ray.  
  
Ray: You're evil.  
  
Chibi Linky: And Tyson.  
  
Tyson: I hate you.  
  
Chibi Linky: Oh well. There's two OCs in this chap! So all together now!  
  
Tyson & Kai: No way!  
  
Ozuma: *whacks everyone except Chibi Linky and Joseph on the head with Emily's Tennis racket* Chibi Linky doesn't own anyone from Beyblade except Mara Balcov, Jade Kon, Suzuka Li, Maxine Tate and Fiona.  
  
Chibi Linky: Enjoy folks! And remember I'm open to suggestions!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter Six: No More Lies  
  
*Max's POV*  
  
I take a sip of my fresh orange juice. Ah . . .this is the life; I love the taste of ice-cold orange juice on my tongue. I'm living with my mom, over in America. I love America it's so fresh and exciting . . .just like orange juice! And boy do I like orange juice. That's me just finished with my training. I'm supposed to be getting a visit from my big sister and my little Niece. Her name is Max too; I think it's short for Maxine. This is the first time I'll ever have met her. We're apparently very similar, even our name is similar. How strange.  
  
I sit up and pull on my fingerless gloves and then sprawl back out on the grass again. The air is sweet, smells like summer. The sun glows warmly in the sky. It's supposed to be autumn but it's about sixty degrees centigrade. The sky is clear and blue; the air is clear and vivid it smells of flowers and freshly cut grass. The lake outside my mom's house is amazing! It's all sparkling and the swans are out on it. My niece should be over any min-  
  
"MAX! MAX, HONEY! COULD YOU GET THE DOOR? I THINK ITS FIONA AND MAXINE!"  
  
I hear my mom yell out from the kitchen as she prepares lunch. I get up of the grass and brush the loose blades off my clothes and out of my blond hair. I run back into the house and to the door, the doorbell rings a few times as I stop at the door and open it.  
  
My eyes widen and my mouth lags open. I blink my eyes a few times and stare at the person standing before me. It seems my niece is more similar to me than I could've ever imagined.  
  
She stands there in what I like to call a 'Kai pose' her arms are folded and her eyes shut as she leans against a pillar in my front porch. She has a head full of glowing blonde hair, cut exactly like mine. Her face is the exact same heart shape as mine. Her face is also ashen white. A few freckles spread across the bridge of her nose. Her right eyebrow is pierced twice and her pale lower lip is stained with a lip ring. Her figure is petit and her gothic t-shirt sticks to her like she's just fallen in the pool with her clothes on. The eerie black drapes on her arms fall to just below her knees; her baggy black jeans have metal ringlets and studs all over them and mask her feet.  
  
Oh please god let her have a different eye colour from me. I watch her eyes slowly open, damn! The same sapphire blue, she stands there staring at me.  
  
"Maxine?"  
  
"Call me Max."  
  
"Right uh . . .Max come in. Where's Fiona?"  
  
"She'll be here soon,"  
  
"Oh, ok come on in,"  
  
I invite Max into the house, I feel quite nervous as I see her scan me with her eyes. We go upstairs into my room. I sit on my spinning chair next to my PC, and she stands by the door. Her shadow cast long against the room like a dark angel from the bowels of hell, her eyes piercing my soul as she stares long and hard at me, her eyes never leaving me. My heart is frenzied now, my pulse beating like a bass drum, I start to breathe heavily. Why am I feeling like this? A cold gust comes over me, however I ever square inch of my body is sweating with burning cold sweat. I can feel tears build up behind my eyes. I want to run to my mom for comfort but as soon as the thought enters my mind, my body goes rigid. I can't feel my legs, I start to tremble, I bite my lip and clench my stomach and fists tightly to hold in my ever threatening tears. A shiver licks at my spine; I hunch my shoulders for comfort. to no avail. I can feel her gaze leave me. I sigh deeply. I notice her eyes narrow.  
  
"No more lies . . ."  
  
I narrow my eyes in confusion; I'm still paralysed with terror but I crave to know what she means. The words echo in my mind like the whispers of mountains. 'No more lies . . .' what does she mean? What is she talking about? I start to panic yet again.  
  
"Wha . . .what are you talking about?"  
  
I see her raise her eyes towards me . . . they seem lighter than before. Like iced blue lightning. Her pupils are the manically the size of pin butts, I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack however she looks calm. No. I stare deeper into her icy white eyes. I see anger.  
  
"They've told you too many lies . . .it's time you know the truth."  
  
The truth? What truth? Who are they? Who's been lying to me? So many questions enter my mind; I try to push them to the back of my head.but yet again to no avail . . .they stick there. Like glue. They're not leaving me. I can't cope. This is all wrong. She shouldn't be here. I make a desperate break for the door. THUD! Her arm sticks out against the opposite wall like a barrier blocking my way. She locks the door.  
  
Our eyes lock. That was enough for me. My sanity stops here.  
  
"What are you talking about?! You're insane! Let me out! Let me go! Why are you here?! What do you want?!" I plead, tears well up in my sapphire eyes and deposit down my cheeks. I'm in hysterics and she doesn't even bat an eyelash. She just stares at me with those insane eyes. I'm shouting and screaming but she just stares at me.  
  
"Sit down Max, let me tell you something . . .I am you . . ."  
  
What is she talking about?! She's mad! I sit there in total terror. What does she want with me? I wish she'd just let me go, I wish she'd just let me be. What does she mean 'I am you . . .?' No she isn't she can't be! It's not possible! But then . . .that would explain why we look so -No! What am I talking about I run a hand through my mop of sunshine blond hair and wipe away my tears, screaming silently to myself.  
  
"You're mother and father have lied to you."  
  
"NO! MY MOM AND DAD WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME! THEY LOVE ME! AND I DON'T SEE HOW MY BIG SISTER CAN COPE WITH YOU! YOU. . .YOU LUNATIC!"  
  
"Are you blind Max? We can only see with open eyes, we can only hear with open ears and we can only think with open minds . . .now listen to me and listen to me good . . ."  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU! YOU'RE INSANE! LET ME OUT! MOM! FIONA! HELP ME!"  
  
"Stop being so naïve. I'm going to help you, I'm giving you the truth,"  
  
"And why would you want to help me?"  
  
"Because . . .I am you . . ."  
  
I stop and stare at her. She sits down on the floor and looks up at me. Her eyes soften but still look uncompromisingly cruel. She clenches her fists. I wipe my tears away and rub my eyes; they're sore and itchy because I've been crying.  
  
"Max. I am you and you are me. We are two sides of the same person . . ."  
  
"That's crazy! There's no possible, or scientifically proven way you can be me!"  
  
"There is also no possible, or scientifically proven way for an eight year old to have a baby, what is the age difference between you and your sister?"  
  
"Eight ye . . ."  
  
My eyes widen. I go to say something to prove her wrong but the words just don't come out . . .oh my god . . .maybe, maybe she is right! What if she is me?  
  
"I know how you're feeling right now: Scared, confused, frightened, perplexed, bewildered, afraid, nervous, anxious, worried, upset. That's okay Max. You see, I know everything you feel, I know everything you're thinking . . .I know that you want to go running to your mom and begging her to tell you this is just nightmare . . .but it's not Max . . .this is reality."  
  
I shake my head. Oh god, this can't be happening. This just can't be. Oh please god just let this all end . . . please.  
  
"Max, we never were the one person. When we were born you came out first.see Mom had upset the Yin-Yang balance between us. We were two different people even though the scan picked up only one person. See, you are the 'Yin' Dad picked you up and held you in his arms, and then I came out . . .everyone was shocked . . .I was the 'Yang' Do you know what that is?"  
  
I nod, Ray wears one on his forehead. Yin is good and Yang is bad supposedly everyone has one. Or at least a full one.  
  
* Whilst Down Stairs *  
  
"Hello Mom?" A woman with brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and freckles walked in to the house nursing a sleeping baby in her arms,  
  
"Fiona?" Judy called from the kitchen,  
  
"That's me!" smiled Fiona walking into the kitchen; Judy put down her wooden spoon and turned to her eldest daughter Fiona,  
  
"How are you? And where is Maxine?" asked Judy happily,  
  
"Oh Max, I thought she was already here?" said Fiona in a rather confused way; Judy's eyes narrowed and her voice took a serious tone,  
  
"Has her psychiatrist given her the all clear? Will she be safe around Max? She won't tell him anything? She won't . . .hurt him or anything, will she?" asked Judy,  
  
"Yes, she's fine. She's been given the all clear. She doesn't remember anything about her past," said Fiona reassuringly,  
  
"Thank god," sighed Judy.  
  
* Back up Stairs in Max's Room *  
  
"I am the evil you Max, I am your Yang. You may call me your inner demon if you must." She says narrowing her eyes; her pupils turn to cat-like slits.  
  
"Are you a demon?"  
  
"Yes Max, I am a demon. But you see. We're upsetting the balance."  
  
"What you don't mean . . .?"  
  
"That's right Max, there can't be two Max Tates prancing around can there? That's why I'm here to destroy you."  
  
My eyes widen I recoil. My mom warned me that Maxine was a little bit strange. But I never expected this. She draws a line in the air and it turns in a mass of energy taking the form of a giant red glowing sword.  
  
"MOM!!!" I scream at the top of my voice.  
  
* Downstairs in the kitchen *  
  
Judy's ears pricked. She gasped and turned to Fiona who was nursing the baby who was laughing and gurgling in her arms,  
  
"Do you hear that?" Judy asked, Fiona stopped and listened,  
  
"It sounds like someone's screaming,"  
  
Both women looked at each other in terror. Realising the awful mistake they had made.  
  
"Max!" The two women raced up the stairs hoping they'd reached Max in time. Judy pushed hard against the door, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Max! Max honey? Are you all right in there? Baby?" Judy asked worriedly.  
  
* On the other side of the door *  
  
I can hear my mom on the other side of the door calling out to me and asking if I'm okay. I'm not I'm scared out of mind and wits. I look at Maxine, she looks angry her eyes narrowed and her sword blazing, Her hands gripped tightly around the hilt.  
  
"MOM! MOM HELP ME I'M SCARED!" I cry, tears pour down the side of my face, I hear her swear from the other side of the door,  
  
"It's alright baby, just hold on." I hear her trying to comfort me, I hear her mumble some stuff to Fiona and then the sound of someone running.  
  
"Maxine! You stop this right this instant young lady. Let Max go." That's Fiona's voice. I then hear a thud and a bit of metal can be seen embedded into the door. It's an axe. They're trying to break the door down,  
  
"Shit!" Maxine hisses, "I'll be back for you Max. So just a word of warning when you're in deepest dreams there's nothing you can hide from . . .I've got my eyes on you." Her light sword diminishes and she kicks the window causing the glass to shatter and smash into tiny pieces. She jumps out the window just as the door comes down. My mom and Fiona rush into the room. My mom wraps her arms around me and Fiona rushes to the window there is a bloodstain on a shard of glass, which is still intact to the frame, she gasps and buries her head in her hands.  
  
"Oh Maxine."  
  
"Are you alright Max? Did she hurt you?" My mom asks me, I cry in her arms nuzzling into her perfume-scented chest, I dry my tears and look up at her,  
  
"I'm fine, but what she said to me . . .is it true?" I notice my mom look away, she looks at Fiona who is still staring out the window, "I'm afraid so, Maxie. Every word of it," "No . . .it can't be . . ."  
  
My phone rings and I pick it up,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Max? Dragoon's just been stolen by my psycho bitch cousin!" Thank god it's Tyson, but Dragoon's been stolen . . .that's bad news.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Max are you alright?"  
  
"I'm just a little shook up, I'm coming back to Tokyo I'll tell you when I get there,"  
  
"Right be careful Max, I'll see ya kid,"  
  
"Bye Tyson,"  
  
"Bye Max," he hangs up and I do too. I start to pack my stuff into a bag, I need to get outta this place as fast as I can!  
  
"Max, you're going back to Japan? What about your training?" My mom asks, she sounds sad, "I'm afraid so Mom, can you give me a lift back in the All Stars helicopter? I'm going to call Mr Dickinson, Dragoon's been stolen and my inner demon wants me dead,"  
  
"Sure Maxie, I'll give you a lift"  
  
"Everything's just going wrong. I hope Ray and Kai are alright."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chibi Linky: Yayness! Chap 6 done! That chap freaks me out when I read it over. *shudders* so how are you all? I hope you all liked my Dramatic plot twist. To be honest I was trying to steer away from the whole 'Supernatural' thing . . .but I had this majorly groovy idea and it just wouldn't leave me alone so I-  
  
Tyson: *rolls eyes* why don't you just tell them your life story?  
  
Ray: Yeah man, not that your life is very exciting it's all parties, sugar, Heavy metal, electric guitars, Iron Maiden, concerts, Blue WKD, The Cat House and manga. I mean can your life get any duller? Where's all the studies and over excessive Martial arts training?  
  
Kai: Ray. Too far.  
  
Tyson: *snort* Yeah like, ten miles over.  
  
Max: But he does have a point.  
  
Tyson: Maxie! So nice of you to join us! Are you here to join the 'We-All- Hate-Chibi Linky-but-don't-tell-her-'cos-she'll-kill-us-all-off-in-later- chapters-club?'  
  
Max: Uh no . . .but after what she just did to me yes.  
  
The Bladebreakers: YAY! A NEW MEMBER!  
  
Joseph, Ozuma &Wyatt: *bop the Bladebreakers over the head with three giant Emily tennis rackets * YAY! NOW THEY'RE UNCONCIOUS!  
  
Chibi Linky: Yay! Well R&R you know I love to read reviews! Funess! Reviews make Linky a happy Chibi! Well thanks for reading Chap 6! 


	7. Bloody Angels: The Deadly Alliance

Hi! I'm back. Hope everyone had a happy New Year! I know I did ^_^ my New Year's day wasn't that good though! ^_^ (.) Heh heh  
  
Kai: She got totally waste- *gets squished by a giant version of Yugi's millennium puzzle*  
  
Ray: Why's that here?! This is a Beyblade fanfic?! *Also gets squished by a GVOYMP*  
  
Tyson: Max is right!  
  
Max: Uh Tyson? I'm Max that's Ray  
  
Tyson: Whatever! *Tyson and Max get squished by two GVOYMP*  
  
Linky: Meh? Who did that?!  
  
Yami Bakura: *pops out of no where* Oh that would be me.  
  
Linky: O_O! YAMI BAKURA! *glomps Yami Bakura*  
  
Joseph: Okay. I'll just do the disclaimer shall I? Chibi Linky doesn't own any of the Beyblade characters, she only owns Mara Balcov, Jade Kon, Suzuka Li and Maxine Tate.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Seven: Bloody Angels: The Deadly Alliance  
  
The Bladebreakers had all decided to return to Tokyo and were all to go to Kai's School, where they would stay and take refuge. Ray and Max had called Mr Dickinson and it appeared that the boys had got themselves into a lot of trouble. They were all wanted dead, and Dragoon had been stolen. Max's case was the most peculiar, but Kai's case was the most serious . . .  
  
From what Kai knew of Mara Balcov she was a dangerous, sly, cunning and well-trained assassin.the difference between her cases and everyone else's was she was fighting for the redemption and revenge of her loved ones. She had a reason to kill Kai, a reason that Kai would never tell his fellow teammates but one he would lock up and throw away the key. They could never know why.  
  
Jade, was also fighting for a purpose. She was fighting for what she thought was right. She thought she was fighting for a good cause.she was blinded by fury and anger to see that Ray had left their village in China for a reason.  
  
Suzuka was fighting for family honour, she was crafty and clever and probably the best fighter out the lot. Suzuka could probably swindle her way through just about anything. Dragoon belonged to her and she would get it back even if it cost her own life.  
  
And Maxine. Unlike the others . . . she was a demon. A creature of the damned and tormented. The other half of Max, the evil half. She was fighting to become the only original Max Tate. There wasn't much more to it, she believed that Max should die because there should only be one Max Tate.  
  
The Bladebreakers didn't know if these girls were working together or not, it seemed there were no files or data on the group of female killers. Ray thought that they probably weren't working together as Jade would have told Ray that she had help, but she was completely alone in her plot to destroy him. And Kai said that there was no way Mara would work with anyone, she worked alone and working in a group would damage her pride. However Tyson said that Suzuka would probably work in a group, as she thinks of her self as a right hand man . . .or girl. And Maxine well would a demon work with mortals? Kai and Tyson knew the most about their killers and Ray was ashamed that he couldn't say he knew a lot about his own little sister, other than Jade was intelligent. And Max didn't have a clue about Maxine other than what he saw and what she told him. Wyatt was more than happy to help the Bladebreakers; if his services could be of use then he would give them.  
  
The Bladebreakers and Wyatt all sat in Max, Ray and Tyson's room. They discussed what they were going to do . . .  
  
"Maybe we could try to change our identities?" suggested Tyson,  
  
"That could work . . ." said Wyatt thoughtfully,  
  
"Except I'd never cut my hair," said Ray,  
  
"And besides it wouldn't matter what I done to make myself look different. Maxine can see right into my soul it's like what she said to me 'I'll be back for you Max. So just a word of warning when you're in deepest dreams there's nothing you can hide from . . .I've got my eyes on you' She knows what I'm thinking and feeling she probably even knows where I am!" said Max, breaking down into tears again,  
  
"There, there it's okay Max," said Ray offering Max his shoulder to cry on, the blond teen instantly attached himself to Ray,  
  
"So back to the drawing board, what do you have Wyatt?" asked Kai turning to Wyatt who held a piece of paper with writing on it in one hand and a pencil in the other,  
  
"Well, change of identities was a no, no. Ummm I have we tell them we're sorry and give them what they want," began Wyatt,  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! GIVE HER DRAGOON AND MY PRECIOUS LIFE! THOSE CHICKS WANT US DEAD DUDE!" Tyson exclaimed,  
  
"Ok that's a no then . . .how about leave the country?" asked Wyatt,  
  
"Most of us have, I came from France and Max was in America," said Ray,  
  
"Ok . . .tell the police?" asked Wyatt,  
  
"That would go down well . . .oh um well a crazy Russian girl, my friend's little sister, my other friend's psycho, hell bitch cousin and my evil demonic twin are trying to kill us Bladebreakers. Yeah right Wyatt!" exclaimed Max,  
  
"Take it easy guys, these are hard times he's only writing what he thinks is right," said Kai,  
  
"You're right Kai, sorry Wyatt," said Max, "This is all just getting to my head,"  
  
"That's okay Max, my last one is challenge them to a beybattle and if we win then they leave us alone and if we lose . . ."  
  
"What?" asked the Bladebreakers,  
  
"We give them our bit-beasts," said Wyatt,  
  
"I think that's our best option," said Kai,  
  
"Me too," said Ray,  
  
"Yeah but I need to get back my Dragoon!" said Tyson  
  
" I . . .I dunno . . ." Max said quietly,  
  
"What is it Maxie? Don't you wanna fight that girl who's after you?" asked Tyson,  
  
"No . . .well yes . . .but . . .she's a demon, not only that but she's . . .she's me." Max said wearily looking at his hands, "It'd be like me trying to fight me, I just couldn't do that."  
  
"It's alright Maxie, we'll help you. We'll beat that demon you can count on us," said Ray. Max nodded.  
  
"Ray. Is Jade alright?" asked Kai,  
  
"Yeah she's in bed, we handcuffed her ankles to the bedpost just in case." Replied Ray, Kai nodded gladly.  
  
* Wyatt's POV *  
  
I hear Tyson's mobile ring, we all look at him for a minute and he picks it up and goes outside the door to answer it. The others and me sit around waiting for someone to say something. This silence is so awkward. My hazel eyes study the Bladebreakers they look so distraught and worried . . .they haven't slept for days. These girls have really got them flustered. They're only girls, they couldn't do all this, could they?  
  
I look at Kai, poor Kai. His whole body is limp from lack of sleep, his grey eyes are heavy and there are huge black bags under his eyes. The stubble under his nose and at the sides of his face badly needs shaved. The poor guy refuses to go back into our room unless I'm with him, he's even been skipping all the classes that Mara or Fox is in. I hope he gets this over and done with soon. I hate to see him like this.  
  
And Ray, he looks totally dragged down by guilt. It's a shame, it's in his eyes he feels so bad about his sister. Well at least that's what I heard. I'd hate to be in his position. He doesn't look so bad . . .he's just really pale and guilt-ridden. His sister in handcuffed to Kai's bed.  
  
Max, he looks terrified. I haven't heard much from him. Only Ray, Kai and Tyson know about what happened to him. But from what I've heard there's a demon him, like his other half or something. He's deathly pale and he looks really tired. There are red blotches on his cheeks where he's been crying. Poor Kid.  
  
And Tyson, he's not so bad. He's kinda shook up that he stabbed someone and that Dragoon was stolen. I guess that there's a first time for everything.  
  
I can't take this any more. I'm gonna go get a drink then I'm going to bed. I've been up too late already and all this thinking has turned my brain into mush. I get up and begin to walk towards the door,  
  
"Wyatt, where are you going?" asked Kai, I turn round, I was just going to ignore him but I guess I can't he's Kai . . .my best friend.  
  
"To get a can of Coke out my bag and then I'm going to bed, it's almost midnight Kai," I say with a smile,  
  
"Right be careful kid," I nod and walk out the door. I see Tyson, he looks at me with a mischievous grin,  
  
"How you doin' Wyatt?" he asks me,  
  
"Fine. You're chirpy what's got you so happy?" I ask,  
  
"Hilary." I cock my eyebrow,  
  
"Hilary? The girl with the brown hair and the pink t-shirt?" I ask, he nods frantically,  
  
"She's coming here tomorrow, along with Kenny," says Tyson excitedly,  
  
"Your girlfriend?"  
  
"You . . .could say that," laughed Tyson his cheeks turning a slight pink,  
  
"Fancy a soda?" I ask, he nods and we walk off down the hall to a vending machine in the Lunchroom.  
  
*Mara's POV*  
  
I sneak down the hallway silently hoping not to be seen, I stick to the shadows like a hungry leopard ready to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. My infrared goggles over my eyes make me look like a mad scientist but they efficient. I get out my key to Kai, Wyatt and mine's room. Quietly I unlock the door and slip into the room soundlessly. I walk over to Kai's bed. The bed is occupied; it is time I finally put Kai to sleep - forever. I unsheathe my claymore from my obi, an evil grin plastered across my face. I withdraw the covers and stop, I put my sword back and kneel to the side of the bed pulling her goggles up onto my forehead and getting out a torch from my rucksack.  
  
"Do my eyes deceive me?"  
  
A girl lies in Kai's bed; her kimono was blood stained beyond repair, whomever attacked her, sliced her deep and precisely putting a lot of power behind his strokes because that is no ordinary cut. My brow knits and my eyes narrow. "Those good for nothing Bladebreaker punks." I growl, they've handcuffed the poor girl to Kai's bed by her ankles and left her without any treatment to her wounds. Then there's only one thing I can do. I snap the frail chains around the girl's ankles and sit her up.  
  
My icy blue eyes are full of concern the girl couldn't be any older than thirteen, and she was shook up pretty bad. I tap the side of the girl's face and get some water pouring it into the girl's mouth. She coughed and spluttered, her golden eyes slowly opened. I wouldn't like to be caught, so I'd best lock the door. I run to the door locking it and putting the chain on so no one could get in. I then run back to the girl.  
  
"Are you alright kid?" I ask,  
  
"Yeah thanks, but who are you? And why did you rescue me?" asks the girl,  
  
"My name is Mara Balcov. And I'm here because the Bladebreakers deserve to die, they did this to you didn't they?" I reply my strong Russian accent is very noticeable against the girl's soft Chinese one, like ink on paper. Or blood on steel.  
  
"Yes, my brother Ray Kon, he did this to me and the rest of his stupid team the Bladebreakers," growls the girl, "My name is Jade, I also think the Bladebreakers should die,"  
  
I stare at the girl and scratch my chin, a cruel thought enters my mind; I look at Jade once more. She has a katana dangling from a sash on her waist . . . she could help me kill off the Bladebreakers. Yes, we could work together then . . .the Bladebreakers could be brought down much quicker . . .yes . . .I don't normally work with people but this girl, Jade, could help me.  
  
"What would you say to a little pay back?" I ask her, an evil grin painted evidently from ear to ear,  
  
"What?"  
  
"What I mean is, how would you like to work with me. Seeing we both want to kill off the Bladebreakers . . .I propose that we should work together. I mean together we could be a formidable force . . .what do you say Miss Kon?"  
  
"I agree to your proposal,"  
  
"Great. Let's get to work, shall we?"  
  
I fetch some bandages that I keep in my rucksack and start to clean up Jade's wounds, using disinfectant to clean it and warm water to bathe and soothe the clash. She takes off her kimono and wraps a towel around her torso, I clean the wound with a cloth, both of us are very silent. Although I can hear her wince as I clean the wound. The white cloth and water are soon stained crimson with Jade's blood, but the wound isn't looking as bad as it was now that I have all the blood cleared up. I start to bandage her wound I have rough hands as I am a fighter not a nurse, I hear her hiss in pain as I tighten the bandages.  
  
"That should do it," I say washing my hands in the bloody water,  
  
"Thanks . . .I guess," she replies, her golden eyes are watery from the pain and her voices quivers at every syllable,  
  
"You need a new t-shirt?" I ask her, she blushes and her hands grip her towel tighter,  
  
"Yes, I do," she says quietly as her tanned cheeks go rather rosy,  
  
"I'll get you one of mine," I say as I go over to my drawers, I pull out a black Hong-Kong t-shirt that Bryan made for me just before the World Tournament and hand it to her, I sigh and hold the t-shirt close to me. It still has that misty, moonlit jasmine smell to it, Bryan's smell. I smile faintly and then turn back to Jade throwing her the t-shirt,  
  
"Here put this on, you don't wanna be naked when you fight your brother do you?" I say harshly,  
  
"Thanks again . . .I suppose," she says rather taken aback, I just shrug and pull Black Dranzer from my pocket, I feel her burn in my hand, a lust so incurable . . .I don't know what cures this lust . . .power? Revulsion? Hatred? I just don't know.  
  
"You have a bit-beast?" I ask her my eyes never leaving my blade,  
  
"Yes, I do," she replies staring at herself in the mirror,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Panthera, the Leopard of the shadows, very powerful oriental bit-beast," Jade says taking out her beyblade; it's a dark red, like spoilt blood.  
  
"Ah- I see." I say, "We'd better attack now before dawn breaks,"  
  
"I concur," she agrees.  
  
We sneak up the corridor; I decide to keep my infrared goggles off. We stop outside the room of the Bladebreakers; I draw my Claymore and stop. I rest my hand on the door knob only to feel another hand on mine, I look up and see two more girls standing there with what looks like the same idea as they are both holding two very odd forms of swords. One is a short sword the other is some kind of Light Sabre. Our eyes lock.  
  
"Are you like, here to kill the Bladebreakers too?" whispers the blue haired girl with the short sword, we nod,  
  
"Yes," I whisper back,  
  
"Groovy, we could like, use some backup," the blue haired girl replies giving me the thumbs up sign, I nod and kick the door open the Bladebreakers sit there mouths sagging open.  
  
"Balcov." Kai growls,  
  
"Jade?!" exclaims Ray,  
  
"Hell bitch Suzuka?!" whines Tyson,  
  
"M.Maxine?!" stammers Max.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Linky: *chasing Yami Bakura* Come back Ryou!  
  
Joseph: Oh boy, *puts on a Linky mask and makes his voice higher* Oh well did you enjoy that people? What is going to happen now that all Assassins have met? Will the Bladebreakers ever be able to beat them? What is going to happen in the next chapter of 'How to Melt Metal' and yes I, Chibi Linky not Joseph have changed the title of the story as you can see! Well R&R! The Bladebreakers are still out cold so no threat! See you in the next chap! Peace out!  
  
Linky: * all stary-eyed fangirl* AISHITERU RYOU-SAMA!  
  
Yami Bakura: HELP ME! 


	8. First Clash

Linky: Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been back at school for 2 weeks *shivers* So how have you all been?  
  
Kai: Stop harassing them. Baka Chibi Shoujo.  
  
Tyson: Have you seen her new name? It totally sucks. *snorts*  
  
Linky: I like that name. *sob* You're all so mean.  
  
Max: Yeah it sucks. I mean Chibi Kinky Linky . . .what a stup-  
  
Ray: Are you all stupid? Don't you see what she's doing to us in the chapters? And do you want to live until chapter nine?  
  
Bladebreaker: *nod*  
  
Ray: well then don't be such- *gets knocked out by a giant box of Sacred Chickens which just fall randomly out of the sky*  
  
Tyson: ARGH! RAY JUST GOT SQUIAHED BY A GIANT BOX OF SACRED CHICKENS!  
  
Max: We're all gonna die!  
  
Bladebreakers: *scream and get squished by a giant box of Scared Chickens*  
  
Linky: *laughs* oh well. I was supposed to consult the Gods before I used the Sacred Chickens. Oh well. *shrugs* Ozuma could you do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Ozuma: Okay. Just don't squish me with Sacred Chickens. Linky doesn't own anyone from Beyblade she only owns Mara Balcov, Suzuka Li, Jade Kon and Maxine Tate.  
  
Linky: Oh R&R pls! And enjoy! Tell me your thoughts or suggestions  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Eight: First Clash  
  
The girls stared at the Bladebreakers each with a sword of some kind in hand. Their eyes connected with the Bladebreakers' Iced blue met damaged grey. Hurt golden met fearful russet. Sly mocha met annoyed chocolate. Demonic, lightning sapphire met scared, frightened baby blue. The girls gripped the hilts of their swords tightly. As neither boy nor girl spoke.  
  
Mara grinned evilly at Kai, Kai growled back as Mara let out a low snigger. Her grin spread from ear to ear causing her pointed canines to stick out at the corners of her unforgiving mouth. She held her sword vertically with the tip of the folded steel blade pointing at the ceiling with her pale cheek resting snugly on the steel. Not a trace of sanity evident in Mara's icy blue eyes or portrayed through her manic sniggering.  
  
"It's like as they say . . .Vengeance is a dish best served cold . . . cold as death." Mara grinned, "And vengeance is exactly what I'm out to obtain for my friends. It's your fault Hiwatari, your fault they're stringed up like frigging Christmas trees! You're a cold bastard Hiwatari, a fucking cold-hearted bastard!! How would you like it if I did what you did to my family and friends to yours? You wouldn't like that now, would you Hiwatari?" Mara's grin turned more spiteful, her eyes narrowing dangerously her hands gripping the hilt as tight as a pregnant mother would do her lover during labour.  
  
Kai recoiled slightly but never showed fear. He knew what the others were thinking. He growled and faced Mara standing up straight.  
  
"I feel sorry for you Balcov, sorry that you didn't join your friends and your pathetic worm of an uncle in the Looney Bin! That's where you belong Balcov, with all the other fucking psychopaths just like you and Brya-"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVEN MENTION THAT NAME! YOU LITTLE RAT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN SAY THAT NAME! Bryan did everything he could to make you see that you belonged with us. I tried to warn him that you were just setting them up. You couldn't handle the power of this . . .could you?" Mara then held up Black Dranzer, Kai gasped and fell backwards fear totally overwhelmed him. His eyes widened, the rest of the Bladebreakers gasped as they watched Kai.  
  
"No.but how?"  
  
"She wants revenge too you know.you just threw her away. You didn't deserve her power, ever." Mara stared at Dranzer, Kai looked at Dranzer. His grey eyes drifted from Black Dranzer to Mara. She was pale, pale as death. Her eyes dull, her body hung, as her shoulders hunched. Kai didn't know anything about the secrets of Black Dranzer. The secrets, only Bryan, Tala and Boris knew.  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"So what if I am?! I challenge you, Hiwatari to your fate. You know the price of failure. I shall take Dranzer from you . . .what do you say Hiwatari?" Mara said cracking the bones in her neck.  
  
"Deal. I know where we can battle." Said Kai.  
  
Kai led Mara and everyone else to a dish in the Committee room. Kai and Mara readied their blades and stood opposite each other. Both dark teens let rip their blades and the battle commenced. Within seconds all everyone could do was gasp as Kai's beyblade flew out the dish and clipped the side of his face, leaving a cut. His beyblade landed behind him with a clatter and Mara picked up hers holding it at arms length at Kai's. A burst of light, and a desperate screech for help from Dranzer quickly was absorbed into Mara's black beyblade. Kai slumped to the floor, defeated he hid his face from the shame, to hide his tears. Mara's cruel maniacal laugh resounded through the room.  
  
"You don't deserve to live, if you can't even stay in the dish for three seconds."  
  
Wyatt stepped forward, anger portrayed through his scowl. He shot a glare at the girls, his glare then rested upon Mara. His hazel eyes narrowed, he let out a low growl from behind his gritted teeth.  
  
"You leave Kai alone! You mad ass psycho bitch! I mean . . . what kind freak are you? You think just because you knocked Kai's beyblade out of the dish that you're instantly God? I don't think so! He's your fucking wake up call you stupid little bit-" Wyatt collapsed on the floor as the broken glass collected in shattered diamonds around his head. Suzuka stood there with a glass bottle; she smirked, a sarcastic look of vanity painted across her delicate features. She then shrugged, Kai's eyes widened as he rushed to Wyatt's side. Lifting him into his arms.  
  
"He talks too much anyway," she grinned, "Now Tyson I do believe a battle is in store for us, like right about now. Oh and here's your blade," Suzuka threw Tyson his beyblade, he looked at it and then screwed up his face,  
  
"HEY!? Where's Dragoon?" he demanded, Suzuka just smiled and flicked a strand of her navy hair out of her face, she held up her beyblade and flashed Dragoon,  
  
"He's right here, little cousin." Tyson growled and grit his teeth,  
  
"Why you little . . ." began Tyson charging forward,  
  
"Look, lil cuz. I propose we settle this the 'mature' way. Y'know? Like big boys and girls shall we kiddo?" asked Suzuka holding out her greyish silver and purple beyblade, Tyson stopped,  
  
"You betcha! I don't need a bit-beast to beat an amateur like you Suzie," said Tyson getting out his launcher and attaching his beyblade. And so it began.  
  
It didn't take long for Tyson to realise that Dragoon was on Suzuka's side. When she called he came, when she asked he obeyed. And Tyson was defeated almost instantly. His empty blade landed by his feet with a clatter. Suzuka's blade flew automatically into her hand. She snuggled it against her face and the bit-chip began to glow warmly. Tears stung Tyson's chocolate brown eyes as he watched Dragoon glow against Suzuka's cheek. He liked her more than he liked him.  
  
"Dragoon . . ."  
  
Suzuka looked up, she smiled at Tyson. She pocketed Dragoon and walked over to Tyson who was on his knees on the floor. She lifted his chin up and he recoiled. Causing Suzuka to grin.  
  
"Look, don't take this too hard. Dragoon was already my bit-beast . . .you were just keeping him warm for me. I appreciate you getting him to this level of power. But he's mine now and you're just gonna have to deal with it lil cuz." Tyson grit his teeth. He stood up slowly anger and defeat written all over his face.  
  
"Dragoon."  
  
Tyson's eyes filled up with tears. His body swayed dangerously for a couple of seconds before shortly collapsing to the ground. Suzuka stood next to his cold body. The others watched in the silence and shock.until broken by Max.  
  
"TYSON!" Max yelled running forward he squeezed the navy haired teen tightly in his arms. "It's okay buddy! You're gonna be okay. Please just don't die on us 'k? That's the last thing we need!" Max pleaded to the unconscious teen in his arms. Max prayed silently that this would all just end. Kai watched Max as he held Wyatt in his arms. It seemed that everything was just going wrong. Dranzer had been taken, Wyatt had been knocked out, Tyson had just fainted and Max was breaking down. Kai was on the verge of tears however he held strong. He watched Jade and Ray stare each other down. Ray narrowed his eyes as he watched her movements. She took two steps towards him and drew her Katana. She held it at arm's length and growled at Ray. Ray went for his launcher, which was in his pocket.  
  
"No! I don't want to Beybattle! I want to fight! I want to fight you Ray . . .just you and me . . .one on one . . ." Jade said calmly. Ray nodded,  
  
"However . . .I have no weapon," he said, Suzuka laughed,  
  
"Hey you there! Handsome! Catch this. I want it back though," she said throwing her sword over to Ray with a wink, he caught the hilt narrowly missing catching the blade of the Wakizashi. A small Japanese dagger-like sword.  
  
He looked at Suzuka going to thank her, their eyes met. Just gentle russet greeting her mocha eyes. A glint of smile. A flock of rosy pink tattooed her face. Ray could also feel his cheeks go pink, his breathing stopped. Suzuka covered her cheeks reverting her eyes from Ray's deep russet eyes.  
  
"Go on you! Jade wants her fight!" Suzuka cried, she slid back to Mara's side. Hiding in the shadows just trying to figure out what just happened.  
  
Ray nodded, trying to shake the tangled emotion from his cheeks. He held the sword close to him. His concentration shaken, he stared at his sister. Her eyes full of anger and hatred. He stared deeper hurt and confusion glinting in her broken golden eyes. She darted forward to get Ray. He blocked, allowing the Wakizashi to absorb the blow, he retaliated and Jade just gracefully dodged it. They threw blows at each other, for what seemed like hours, both of them were beaten, bloody and slashed by the twisted metal. Jade looked up, she saw the desperateness in her brother's eyes. She was obviously the better fighter; her brother hadn't said a word he'd just kept silent trying to dodge Jade's ferocious attacks. Ray had taken the most damage out of the two. Jade stopped dead. She bit her lip, holding in the compressed tears she'd been hiding for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Am I doing the right thing?"  
  
The thought crawled into her head. She tried to shake the thought from her head, however this just brought the tears in faster. Ray could see her break down as he saw her stop dead. Tears brimming in her golden eyes. He stopped, giving up his stance.  
  
"Jade . . ."  
  
Jade slumped to the floor. Tears pouring down her face. Suzuka ran forward giving Jade a quick hug and helping her to her feet. Jade kept her sobbing face buried deep into Suzuka's shoulder. Suzuka looked at Ray who just stared back in awe. He breathed a thank-you to her. She took her Wakizashi from him without saying a word. Her mocha eyes showed the confusion as she walked over to Mara and Maxine.  
  
Maxine stepped forward and Max swallowed his pride so hard it hit his chest. He held Tyson close to him. Maxine stopped in front of Max.  
  
" I would kill you in an instant. But I won't." She then allowed her light sword to deteriorate. "You see Max, I can fight you . . .unless you are willing to fight me. You're scared Max . . .and it doesn't take your other half to see that. We shall meet again when you are ready to fight."  
  
Maxine and the rest of the girls walked off. Leaving the Bladebreakers and Wyatt alone. Very alone, back to the drawing board it was. This was only the first class what would happen next time they met? They had to formulate a plan quickly. Kai smiled.  
  
"I have an idea . . ."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Linky: Hey did you like that? I hope you did Linky worked hard. ^_^  
  
Kai: Yeah right.  
  
Linky: Sacred chickens!  
  
Kai: *screams and runs away*  
  
Linky: teehee R&R! And remember I'm open to suggestions ^_~ See you in the next chap. 


	9. Not Another Punkass Rockstar!

Kai: *whispers to Tyson* did you hide the sugar in a high place?  
  
Tyson: I hid it under her pillow. She'll never find it there!  
  
Ray: TYSON! You dumbass!  
  
Max: *giggles* sugar . . .Max likes sugar!  
  
Kai: Speaking of dumbasses . . .  
  
Linky: Hey I'm back! Teehee How is everyone? Are all my reviewers happy today? Linky is happy today! Very happy indeed There's only one thing wrong with today, but that's yesterday's fault! You see I dyed my fringe blue yesterday and it said washes out on the packet and . . .it won't come out. So I'm gonna have a blue fringe for a while. *Shrugs*  
  
Ozuma and Joseph: *hits everyone over the head with a big monkey wrench* Linky doesn't own anyone from Beyblade. She only owns Suzuka Li, Mara Balcov, Jade Kon, Maxine Tate and Lynx Lucifer.  
  
Linky: Teehee enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Nine: Not another Punk-ass Rockstar?!  
  
The Next Day  
  
Kai dropped a thick yellow book onto the desk. The dust erupted from it, causing the Bladebreakers to cough and splutter. Kai shooed the dust away with his hand and opened the thick, old book. He flicked through the pages; his grey eyes scanned the letters flawlessly, however the others were NOT amused.  
  
"What are you doing Kai?" whined Ray, "That's the yellow pages from 1992!"  
  
"I know Ray," said Kai still flicking furiously through the pages,  
  
"What are you trying to achieve? Tyson and Wyatt are out cold, Dranzer and Dragoon have been taken, Max is having a nervous breakdown and in case you haven't noticed I have wounds that need medical treatment and what are you doing? You're flicking through a twelve year old Yellow Pages? Come on Kai!" said Ray running a hand stressfully through his raven hair, Kai growled, he slammed his fist onto the table.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING RAY! SO DON'T YOU SNAP AT ME AS IF ALL THIS IS MY FAULT!" Kai bawled, Ray shook his head and turned his back on Kai,  
  
"I've found it! Hey Ray! Max come here!" said Kai with a grin on his face. Max and Ray approached Kai. Curious to know what he had found, Kai picked up his mobile and placed his index finger on the number he had found. 'Gray Moon's Exorcisms and Witchcraft: Ghosts and unholy spirits be gone!' Kai dialled the number, it rang a few times and then picked up.  
  
"Gray Moons here, how may I be of your service?" asked a female Scottish voice, Kai could hear wind chimes and the gentle strum of an acoustic guitar in the background,  
  
"Hey, um . . .we're in need of an exorcism," said Kai,  
  
"No shit Sherlock," said the girl on the other line, "What kind of exorcism? A possessive demon? A spiritual host? Haunted building? Well? Come on kid?" the girl asked,  
  
"Demonic. But not a possessive demon. You see my friend's separate 'Yang' is back to kill him; we need you to take care of her for us. Possibly put my friend back together again?" asked Kai, he could hear the girl scribble something on a piece of paper,  
  
"Ah yes, a separate 'Yin Yang' No problem, just give me your name and address and I'll be over . . ."  
  
"At three o'clock? At the All Boys' Kaizen Academy room number seven, Kai Hiwatari."  
  
"Three o'clock. Kai Hiwatari. Kaizen Academy. Got it. Just until I get there, keep the Yin and the Yang away from each other, okay?"  
  
"Right,"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
They both hung up. Ray and Max both looked equally confused. Kai turned to Max; he rested his hands on the younger blond teen's shoulders. He smiled warmly at Max,  
  
"I'm doing this for you Maxie," said Kai calmly,  
  
"What-I don't understand," said Max in confusion,  
  
"I called an Exorcist to get your 'Yin and Yang' thing sorted out. So we don't need to worry about Maxine once this girl's done," Max smiled and looked at Kai, tears of happiness brimming in his baby blue eyes,  
  
"Thanks Kai . . .you're the best!" Max hugged Kai tightly sobbing on his strong chest,  
  
"It's all good Max, it's all good," said Kai with a smile.  
  
The autumn leaves painted the land surrounding the Kaizen All Boys' Academy in all the plentiful oranges and browns. A black motorcycle purred up towards the Academy. It was half past three and all the classes had finished. The motorcycle was a black Yamaha Genesis it tore up the road as it sped along. The driver was dressed in a long black leather jacket with a black helmet placed firmly on his or her head, two ends of a red and black striped scarf trailed like a flag from the driver's neck.  
  
As the driver came closer the boys from the academy came from wherever they were out to see whom the driver was. The driver saw the spectators and pulled the handles back causing the bike to rear up onto its hind wheel. The driver rode into the courtyard of the Academy still only on one wheel the bike came to a stop in front of the main door. Right in the middle of the crowd of boys, they applauded and whistled. The driver came off the black Yamaha genesis and took off the shining black helmet.  
  
There stood a girl, she had shoulder length white hair with black tips. She had glistening crimson eyes her pupils thinned to cat slits due to the sunlight. She was very pale, she wore a t-shirt that said '0% Angel' along with a pair of baggy black jeans with a few chains on them. She also wore an ankle-length black leather jacket. Her black and red scarf blew gently in the wind it trailed to her black biker boots. She took a swig out of a flask, and propped up the black bike. She turned to the crowd of boys, some of which hadn't seen an actual girl and not cut outs from porno magazines. One boy stared in shock,  
  
"Oh my god! It's Lynx!"  
  
"What no way!? It can't be!"  
  
"It is look!"  
  
"Holy shit! The rockstar is in the building!"  
  
The boys crowded around the girl waving bits of paper and pens yelling and wolf whistling, she just stood there downing the liquid from the flask, which suspiciously smelt of Jack Daniels whiskey, she just shook her head and listened to the comments that were coming from the boys.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"Can you sign my nipple?"  
  
"Are your eyes really red?"  
  
"Have you ever met Ozzy Osbourne?"  
  
"Could you write your next song about me please?"  
  
"You looked a lot taller on TV."  
  
"Will you sleep with me?"  
  
She laughed at the last comment, which came from a tall boy with black spiked hair and blue eyes, he had a skull earring in his right ear and a thick layer of eyeliner around his eyes. She shook her head yet again.  
  
"Maybe later kid. Hey boys, I'm looking for a Kai Hiwatari, why don't one of you cuties tell me where I'm goin' eh?" she asked placing her hands on her hips,  
  
"Who Kai, as in the Captain of the Bladebreakers Kai?" asked a ginger haired boy, the boys all broke out into whisper and talk. The girl just shrugged and slung a black leather bag over her shoulder,  
  
"Follow me," said the blue-eyed boy taking her hand and leading the girl away.  
  
She looked around the school, it was huge and she hadn't consulted the headmaster about her stay. She would just pay him a ridiculous amount of money and leave it there. And besides this boy seemed willing enough to share his bed with her. She grinned, the two stopped outside the room.  
  
"This is the room you are looking for yeah?" asked the boy,  
  
"Yup. Thanks . . .Damien."  
  
"How'd you know my name?"  
  
"I'm psychic, I'll see you when I'm done here. I hope you don't mind me sharing your room with you. I promise I'll be good,"  
  
"You don't need to be. You can be as bad as you want."  
  
The girl grinned as Damien walked away. She knocked on the door, and fumbling about was heard. The door opened a creak and Kai peered out at her before dragging her in the room and locking the door quickly.  
  
"You're late,"  
  
"I know, this place is pretty isolated. Took me a while to find. Did you not see the crowd outside?"  
  
"That biker was amazing!" said Ray.  
  
The girl looked around the room. Hilary was sitting next to a rather depressed Tyson; Ray was having his bandages changed by Kenny. Max was sitting quietly by window and Wyatt lay on the double bed, blood-soaked bandages wrapped around the top of his head. Kai stood behind her. The whole room was a mess, there was blood on the sheets and carpets even beside the window there was a bloody handprint.that belonged to Ray. The curtains were torn and the cupboards and drawers had been pulled apart.  
  
"I know you . . ." began Hilary she dug about in her bag to find something,  
  
"Yeah you look familiar, very familiar," said Kenny scratching his chin, the girl laughed silently to herself,  
  
"Oh my god! It's Lynx. Lynx Lucifer!" Hilary cried staring at the CD, which had a picture of the girl on it.  
  
"The rockstar?" asked Ray,  
  
"Yeah, she sings that rubbish that Hilary listens to," said Kenny,  
  
"It may be rubbish, but it's fucking good rubbish man," said Hilary TRYING to act tough. Lynx shook her head and walked over to Max.  
  
"Hey Max, I'm here to help you. My name's Lynx, you must be the 'yin'." Said Lynx with a smile, Max looked at her with wide eyes staring at her like a lost child,  
  
"Are you an a . . ."  
  
"Call me an albino and I'll-"  
  
". . .Are you an angel?" he asked like a possessed child, Lynx's gaze softened and she sat down on the floor.  
  
"He's out of it. In a state of shock,"  
  
"I'll answer your questions," said Kai, Lynx nodded and got out a notebook,  
  
"Is Max's yang a human or a demon?"  
  
"Demon,"  
  
"Right. Are they the same age?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Okay. Is she armed?"  
  
"With some kind of light sabre,"  
  
"Okay a Dark Ki Sword. How old is Max?"  
  
"He's fourteen."  
  
"Fourteen, when were the yin and yang separated?"  
  
"Before birth."  
  
"Okay. That's about all I need to know. I need to exorcise the demon and get the yang back to the yin. However, it's too late for me to make the Yang's physical body disappear, there will be two bodies both will have a full yin-yang. Okay normally I'd charge a thousand dollars for this, however I feel sorry for Max so I'll do it for free."  
  
"You're too kind, you really shouldn't-"  
  
"It's alright, now . . ." Lynx began to look an ancient book, "Let's get this party started!"  
  
Suzuka and Maxine sat out with Jade they stared up at the autumn sky watching the clouds, it was drawing into December and even the trees were beginning to metamorphosis into their winter jackets. They all had on jackets. They were plotting silently to themselves, Maxine, Suzuka and Jade spent quite a bit of time together however Mara was never with them. She was a loner- always by herself. Not that they were complaining. Maxine lifted her hand and swirled it about in the air, the clouds in the sky then swirled and turned a chalky yet menacing grey within seconds the huddled clouds began to weep rain, it poured down heavily.  
  
"We'd better go . . .it's going to get a lot worse. A hell of a lot worse," said Maxine getting to her feet,  
  
"Yeah I suppose," said Suzuka. Jade nodded and got to her feet, they walked slowly back towards the small farmer's barn in which they were taking refuge. They had to walk through the forest it was damp and stank. Jade hissed in pain and bent over to clutch the pain that throbbed in her left ankle.  
  
"Huh? Jade are you alright?" asked Suzuka curiously to the Chinese girl, Jade nodded,  
  
"Yeah I'm okay, I just brushed against something," Jade smiled, they continued walking onwards.  
  
Lightning illuminated the forest and the rain got heavier. The girls tried to run faster but Jade was beginning to feel faint. She fell to the ground with a thud groaning through her clenched teeth. Unbearable pain surging up her legs. She felt sick to the stomach and strangely felt uncannily freezing however she was burning up and her temperature was hitting the roof. Suzuka picked Jade up and slung her around her shoulders they trekked on. Maxine ran ahead, ignoring the mortals trailing behind her. Her temples were beginning to ache she clutched her head, her vision blurring, within seconds she felt her a witch's presence. It stung her senses . . . she collapsed. Suzuka ran as fast as she could whilst she had Jade slung over her shoulders in a fireman's carry. She failed to notice Maxine's unconscious body through the pelting rain.  
  
"Ah ha! Well that should do it. Now the demon is gone, and all I have to do is this.I need to give Max this water mixed with my blood to be sure that the deed is done. When I give him my blood the Yang will return to him, and Maxine will be a totally different person with no memory of her past!" said Lynx with a grin, she got a glass of water and a blade, she took the blade to her hand and quickly put a gash in her hand she squeezed her hand tight forcing the blood to drip out faster. The crimson swirled against the water, swimming in its purity. She tipped Max's head back and poured the liquid into his mouth, he didn't struggle however he fell asleep afterwards.into a dreamless slumber. Kai let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Can I come?" Lynx asked curiously, Kai smiled normally he'd say no, but Lynx had just saved Max - for free.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Suzuka sat Jade down on the hay. She looked awful; she was coming down with some kind of fever. Suzuka dabbed her head with a damp towel. Jade's breathing was frantic as Suzuka desperately tried to calm her illness down. However she didn't have a clue what was wrong with Jade.  
  
"It'd gonna be alright Jade! So calm down, that's right take deep breaths! Come on, just chill 'k girl?" Suzuka was beginning to panic, she could see Jade's condition was getting worse and Suzuka didn't know if the illness was contagious or not.  
  
"Jade . . .don't die on me, please."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. The OneGirl Team

Linky: Whoa! Chap 10 all ready?! Scaryness . . .oh well, how are you all? I'm sick. I'm going to the hospital tomorrow to sort everything out. Tis scary.  
  
Kai: *whispering* Wrong kinda doctor what she needs is a psychiatrist.  
  
Ray: *giggles*  
  
Linky: I hope you aren't being mean.  
  
Kai and Ray: *innocently* Mean us? Never!  
  
Linky: That's good.  
  
Max: I'm bored. How are you going to kill me in this chapter?  
  
Linky: *shrugs*  
  
Tyson: Hah! Ha! Linky's sick! Serves you right!  
  
Linky: Mean.  
  
*A giant Cat in the Hat plushie falls from the sky and squishes the Bladebreakers.*  
  
Linky: That was random. I'll just do the disclaimer myself today. I don't own any of the characters from Beyblade I only own Mara Balcov, Jade Kon, Suzuka Li, Maxine Tate and Lynx Lucifer! Enjoy and remember I'm open to suggestions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Ten: The One-Girl Team  
  
Kai and Lynx walked through the cold rain. It glimmered on the tarmac making it shine like silver. The scene was beautiful, even through the rain. The sun had set. The whole sky was dark with ebony; lingering clouds eclipsed the shining stars but still left enough room to rain down in diamond pearls. There was a silence between the two, not awkward – or painful. Just perfect. The two stop at a low bridge over a river. Staring into it.  
  
Lynx sat on the bridge running her hands through the cool water, causing the lilies to sway and swirl and the golden Karp come up greedily to see what had landed into the water that they could eat.  
  
Kai watched her. He stood there drenched from head to toe. His scarf, sopping wet hung wilted from his shoulders and his hair limp and just as wet. He shivered, his grey eyes never leaving Lynx in her blissful, dream filled state. – Her eyes closed her senses tingling in the rain. Her white hair was sticking to her face and her black clothes hugged her body. Kai sat down beside her, her gaze lifted to Kai she smiled. Her crimson gaze then passing to the crescent moon dangling in the sky like a silver boomerang caught in an invisible tree.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it Kai?" sighed Lynx, she noticed Kai shivering and took off her leather jacket placing it around Kai's shoulders. He stared at her. Too speechless to say a word.  
  
"I uh . . ."  
  
"Don't speak – I know just what you're thinking. And it's perfectly all right, to feel this way. It's so beautiful. Like a song," said Lynx dreamily, Kai snorted,  
  
"Like one of your songs? 'I Love My Hacksaw?'" Kai laughed,  
  
"Shut up! You're ruining the moment!" Lynx took another swig from her flask,  
  
"What is that you drink anyway, can I have some?" asked Kai,  
  
"Jack Daniels. It's whiskey, My Uncle works in a brewery he makes lager. Timothy Tailors, brilliant stuff." Said Lynx passing Kai the flask he took a sip and smiled,  
  
"Now you're ruining the moment," said Kai softly, Lynx then lost her balance and toppled into the river however pulling Kai with her by his scarf. They both swam to the surface it wasn't very deep. They looked at each other and laughed as they attempted to get back out again.  
  
Lynx shivered, she was wet completely through. Kai put her long leather jacket over her shoulders. They looked at each other just and inch or so away from each other's face. Kai could smell the whiskey on Lynx's breath and Lynx could feel Kai's warm breath tingle on her skin. Their lips were barely touching. Lynx rested her arms on Kai's shoulder and snuggled her face into his chest. She let out a sigh and Kai put his hands around her waist. He smiled silently to himself.  
  
"Lynx?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"Does this feel weird to you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Lynx looked up and pulled Kai down a bit, she kissed him without a second thought. Kai stopped, he would've pulled away but it felt so right. He apprehensively kissed her back. Their lips parted and tongues met in space between their mouths. They stood there for about five minutes exploring each other's mouths before Lynx pulled away. Kai slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Lynx grinned and took a swig of whiskey.  
  
"Far out." She commented with a grin. Kai cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"Far out?" he asked.  
  
"We should head back."  
  
"Yeah I suppose . . .just one more thing."  
  
*Back With the Bladebreakers*  
  
"Where could Kai and Lynx be at this hour?!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"The left at six and it's half eleven now so they've been out for five and a half hours!" said Ray,  
  
"What could they be doing?!" cried Hilary,  
  
"You'd think with Wyatt being up, Kai would be back," said Ray, Wyatt nodded and poked at the bandages on his head.  
  
"I hope he comes back soon, I'm worried I hope nothing's happened to him!" said Wyatt.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Ray answered it. There stood Ozuma and Joseph panting heavily with Maxine slung over Ozuma's shoulder. They were all mud soaked and completely drenched from the rain.  
  
"Ozuma, Joseph. Is that – Maxine?!" asked Ray,  
  
"Hey guys we found a girl, thought we'd bring her back to you guys. I take it you know her?" asked Joseph,  
  
"Yup! We sure do. That's Maxine Tate. Just bring her in and I'll get her fixed up." Said Ray, Ozuma handed Maxine to Ray and he carried her into the bathroom, along with some of Mara and Max's clothes, which were lying about on the floor.  
  
"Hey did you guys see Kai when you were out?" asked Wyatt desperately, Ozuma and Joseph looked at each other,  
  
"No we didn't," Ozuma said,  
  
"Sorry," said Joseph,  
  
"That's okay," said Kenny. Ozuma looked over to window and saw Tyson staring blankly out, Hilary sitting beside him holding his hand in hers. Max sleeping on the floor covered by a blanket,  
  
"What's wrong with Tyson?" asked Ozuma,  
  
"Yeah he looks down," said Joseph, Kenny and Wyatt looked at each other.  
  
"Dragoon's been taken," said Wyatt,  
  
"So he can get it back," said Ozuma,  
  
"Like he hasn't done it before!" said Joseph,  
  
"For good," said Kenny, "By Dragoon's rightful owner. And then she beat him with his own bit-beast."  
  
"Ooh harsh," said Joseph,  
  
"Totally," said Ozuma.  
  
"We're in a total crisis. Kai's got Boris Balcov niece after him, Ray's little sister wants him dead, Tyson's had Dragoon taken from him by his big cousin and well we're one problem short. You see that girl is called Maxine, she WAS Max's inner demon however we hired an exorcist and now the demon is gone...leaving Max with a sister. Cool eh?" asked Wyatt,  
  
"I suppose." Said Joseph and Ozuma.  
  
Ray emerged about twenty minutes later he was carrying Maxine who was wearing a black polo-neck with no sleeves and a pair of navy jeans along with a pair of red fingerless gloves, Ray looked rather proud,  
  
"Everyone I'd like you to meet the new demon-free Maxine Serenity Tate," he said as he lay her down on the bottom bunk.  
  
"Cool!" said Wyatt rushing to her side, "When do you think she'll wake up?"  
  
"Not for a while," said Ray,  
  
"Well done Ray!" said Kenny and Hilary. Ozuma and Joseph left soundlessly not wanting to hurt the moment.  
  
*At the Barn where the Bloody Angel's were staying*  
  
"She's sick Mara! She can't fight! Get it through your stupid thick skull!" Suzuka yelled at Mara who stood there growling, Mara wanted to issue an attack on the Bladebreakers however Maxine was missing and Jade's condition was getting worse,  
  
"I don't care! I want to get them tonight do you hear me?" Mara growled,  
  
"I'm sorry Mara, but I'm not going to let you do that! Either you call it off for tonight until Jade gets better and Maxine comes back or you go by yourself!" yelled Suzuka holding her ground against the older Russian assassin, Mara swaggered slowly towards Suzuka pulling out her claymore,  
  
"I'm the team leader Li, and you'll do what I say," snarled Mara advancing closer to Suzuka and Jade, Suzuka stood in front of the bed that Jade was sleeping in and drew her Wakizashi,  
  
"Who made you team leader Mara? No-one did we're all equals in this-"  
  
"I'M THE TEAM LEADER AND YOU'LL BLOODY DO WHAT I SAY!!" Mara yelled at the top of her lungs she ran towards Suzuka and began her attack the two fought for about fifteen minutes exchanging vicious blows, however Mara had the unfair advantage with the long claymore she was slashing Suzuka to ribbons,  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Suzuka screamed, "I'M LEAVING! I QUIT THE TEAM AND I'M TAKING JADE WITH ME!" Suzuka ignoring her wounds threw down her beyblade and wrapped Jade up in her blanket and left slinging the younger Chinese girl over her shoulder and walking out the barn into the pouring rain, where she made her way to the Bladebreakers' room.  
  
"It's gonna be okay Jade," shivered Suzuka, she thumped her fists on the door of room number seven.  
  
"LET US IN! LET US IN PLEASE!" Ray opened the door and gasped, he stared at Suzuka, who was bathed in her own blood,  
  
"Please oh god help us Ray," Suzuka quivered, tears coming to her mocha eyes, "She took our bit-beasts and . . .you have to help Jade! She's sick, please we need to get her some help!" pleaded Suzuka the tears streaming down her cheeks, Ray picked Jade up into his arms and laid her down on the double bed,  
  
"What happened?" Kenny asked, Suzuka slumped to her knees as Tyson and Hilary came up to see what was wrong,  
  
"Suzie? What are you doing here? What happened to you...you're all hurt and bleeding," said Tyson rushing to his cousin's side,  
  
"Ty? I'm so sorry . . .Mara . . .she's taken Dragoon . . .I'm so sorry," said Suzuka,  
  
"Forget about Dragoon Suzie! You're hurt! Kenny help me clean up Suzuka's wounds!" Tyson demanded Kenny immediately got a cloth and began to patch up Suzuka's wounds; she flinched at the pain of the disinfectant and water they were using to clean the wounds, whilst Ray attended to his sister,  
  
"She's slipping . . .I think we need to get her to a hospital."  
  
Lynx and Kai walked up to the door of room seven. They looked at each other and kissed once more before Kai opened the door. They stood there soaking wet and in total shock the three Bloody Angels were in the room Suzuka beaten and bloody, Jade was becoming more and more ill and Maxine was unconscious lying on the bottom bunk.  
  
"What the hell do you two think you're playing at?" Ray growled,  
  
"It's past midnight and you two have been playing in the rain doing God knows what!" said Tyson whilst attending to the large gash at the side of Suzuka's face,  
  
"I . . .I'm sorry, what's going on?" asked Kai stepping into the room and closing the door behind him and Lynx,  
  
"Ozuma and Joseph dropped by and left Maxine here and then Suzuka appeared after Mara attacked her and took both her and Jade's bit-beasts. And Jade is coming down with something bad . . .really bad," said Kenny,  
  
"Mara . . .she's feeding all the bit-beasts to Black Dranzer . . .she's going to kill you all . . ." said Suzuka wearily.  
  
Jade's breathing began to get more frantic as she began to sweat and turn and mutter stuff under her breath, her temperature hit the roof. She sat up her eyes wide, pupils the size of pin butts.  
  
"We're all dead. This is hell."  
  
She shortly collapsed afterwards. Ray called up Mr Dickinson and they decided to take Jade to hospital to see about her condition and to have Suzuka's wounds treated it would seem she needed stitches as did Ray after his bout with Jade. It seems, despite the split of the Bloody Angels that things were just taking a turn for the worst.  
  
.  
  
:::.  
  
:::::.  
  
:::::::.  
  
::::::::::.  
  
:::::::::.  
  
:::::::.  
  
:::::.  
  
:::.  
  
.  
  
Mara sat after feeding Dragoon, Draconian and Panthera to Black Dranzer she grinned manically to herself. Sitting in the dark, her icy blue eyes flashed psycho. A low sniggering was heard before bursting into full scale maniacal laughter.  
  
"We don't need them. We will fulfil our own destiny alone – just like we were supposed to. And nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now . . ."  
  
" . . .Nothing can stop us now . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	11. A little Bit Closer to Paradise

Heya! I'm back! Chap 11. Sorry I took so long I've been writing stuff non stop from poems, to lyrics for songs oooh all sorts of -  
  
Kai: *flicking through poems and songs* Rubbish, crap, shit, rubbish, crap, shit, oh . . . this one is rubbish!  
  
Hey that's mean. I worked hard with those.  
  
Kai: Yeah? Well you'd never know!  
  
You're so mean to me. *Runs off and cries*  
  
Max: Hey you didn't have to come down so hard on her.  
  
Tyson: That sounded so wrong in so many different ways. *giggles*  
  
Ray: Max is right though Kai. Although she's tortured us and set her psychopathic killer OCs on us. She didn't deserve that.  
  
Kai: Okay maybe I was a little harsh so I'll do the disclaimer. Linky doesn't own us. She only owns Mara Balcov, Jade Kon, Suzuka Li, Maxine Tate and Lynx Lucifer.  
  
*The Bladebreakers get squished by a giant Tetris block.* Teehee that's random! Enjoy! And remember I'm open to any suggestions  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Eleven: A Little bit Closer to Paradise  
  
*A couple of weeks later*  
  
Mr Dickinson had moved everyone to a BBA hotel, as the Bladebreakers weren't safe anymore at the Kaizen Academy anymore including Lynx. Lynx had left the Bladebreakers under mysterious circumstances Kai had suspected that she was pregnant. But he decided to keep that opinion to himself. Lynx and Kai had a huge argument about three days ago. Kai wasn't caring much about Lynx's sudden disappearance, which the remaining Bladebreakers found surprising. They had noticed the two were very close and they had slept together from what Ray and Wyatt knew. Kai didn't talk about Lynx very much; he didn't even seem to like her that much. Maxine had woken up from her coma state only a few days ago and Max seemed to be overjoyed with the prospect of having a twin sister. Jade was in hospital, she had a heart virus that had started from a snakebite. And Suzuka was fitting in well with the Bladebreakers . . . especially Ray.  
  
*Wyatt's POV*  
  
Kai and me sit together in our room all alone. We're the only people in the room as the others have left, Max and Maxine are away to visit Jade and Suzuka and Ray are away out for a 'walk' I'm really worried about Kai, he's not been the same since Lynx left. He keeps trying to act fine but he's so . . .so cold and distant now that Lynx isn't here. He says he doesn't care. I'm not convinced that he doesn't care about Lynx. I can tell in Kai's lonely grey stares that he had finally found a companion he could relate to. My hazel eyes sadden I really hate seeing Kai upset, but I hate it even more when I see Kai try to cover up his feelings. I wish he would be honest with me. I slump forward resting my chin in the palm of my hand my eyes never leaving Kai in his lonesome state.  
  
"You miss her. I know you do."  
  
Kai turns around and stares at me. He gives me a cold look and then turns round giving me the 'cold shoulder' he's doing that to everyone at the moment. He turns back to the window and let's out a sigh he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a packet of cigarettes he takes out one and sparks up a light. Kai takes a draw and then let's out a sigh.  
  
"You gotta be kidding right? Little Miss Satan's Slut and me . . .? We never hit anything off. Why would I miss that whore?" He scoffs. He doesn't even turn round to tell me that comment straight to my face.  
  
"You can't fool me Kai. I can see right through you, why else would you start smoking again? She makes your heart beat to a frenzied state, she makes your breathing harder, she makes you want to slit your wrists every time she smirks. You love her Kai, ask her back. You need her." I look at Kai. He grips his packet of cigarettes in his pocket and turns back to me. He opens his mouth to speak but then breaks down into tears.  
  
"She's pregnant Wyatt!" Kai howls, "With my kid!"  
  
I knew it. They HAD slept together, that night when the ex-Bloody Angels came to us.  
  
"That's no reason to get back on the fags Kai, if you missed you should've told me. I'm your friend Kai . . .but if you choose your cigarettes over my help then I don't know what to think," I say shaking my head,  
  
"Wyatt . . .I . . ."  
  
He looks at me and stubs his cigarette out on the windowsill. "I'm sorry Wyatt." He says to me lifting his eyes to meet mine. "I shouldn't have turned back to old habits to heal my pain." I smile. He hugs me and I hug him back. He wipes his tears away with the back of his sleeve.  
  
"It's all good Kai, it's all good. I know how you feel . . .I'm in love too. With the most wonderful girl." I say, my heart flutters even as I think about it Kai sniffs and then laughs.  
  
"Really? And do I know this 'wonderful girl'?" he asks me, I blush my head says don't tell him but my heart says I should,  
  
"Max's sister. Maxine and I have been seeing each other since yesterday...and Max is seeing Jade, and Suzuka is seeing Ray. We're all paired up. Tyson has Hilary and well you . . ."  
  
"I don't have-"  
  
"You have Lynx. You and her, you have something spec-"  
  
I'm cut off by Kai's cell phone ringing. He just presses the hang up button and turns back to me. "It can wait." He says with a smile. I nod and look at him he stares at me back.  
  
"When did she tell you she was pregnant?" I ask tentatively, his reverts his grey eyes from mine and wrings his hands,  
  
"Last Monday, just before our argument. She had taken a pregnancy test earlier that day . . .it said that she was pregnant. She was really cool about it . . .that was until I freaked. I told her that it was all her fault. I blamed her entirely . . .I feel so stupid now . . .the baby's half mine." I smile,  
  
"Well, at least you're legal." I say with a smirk, he looks at me with an odd bewildered expression,  
  
"How did you know I'm sixteen?" he asks me,  
  
"My sources are to be unnamed," I laugh. "So what do you think it's gonna be? A girl or a-" I was cut off yet again by Kai's mobile ringing. I look at him for a second. "Maybe it's serious, I think you should answer it." He looks anxious the flashing screen says that the number is withheld; he gnaws on his lower lip.  
  
"Okay. Hello?" I watch his face go deathly white. "What? You'd better let her go! You'd better let her go if you know what's good for y . . . damn she hung up . . .Wyatt get your coat." Kai says, I can see him try to keep his cool, failing badly. He gets up shakily he sparks up a light and smokes another cigarette as I get on my grey school blazer. His fingers tremble as he holds the cigarette in his hand. Uh oh. Something's goin' down. And I don't like the sound of it.  
  
"What's going on Kai?" I ask. He turns to me eyes full of fear,  
  
"It's Mara, she's taken Lynx she says if we don't go to the old farm house by the school tonight . . . then she'll kill her."  
  
*With Mara and Lynx*  
  
Lynx sat on the hay her hands were tied and she was extremely bored. She's had her lip pierced and her hair had been dyed jet black and it was cut messy and just below her ears. She had on bright red lipstick and heavy black make-up around her eyes, which were now bright blue. She pouted.  
  
"Hey you there, can you just kill me now before the boredom does?" she called out to Mara who just grunted, "Look! I'm bored can't you let me get my guitar or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"You suck."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said you suck bitch."  
  
"I should kill you for that."  
  
"Then why don't cha? BECAUSE YOU CAN'T!!"  
  
"Yes I . . ."  
  
"YOU CAN'T!!! BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT HARDCORE BABY! UNLESS YOU LIVE HARDCORE! AND I AM WAAAY TOO MUCH HARDCORE FOR YOU TO HANDLE!! Oh yeah."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"No. Make me."  
  
Mara let out an exasperated sigh. This girl was driving her insane. Of all the people she had to take hostage . . .Lynx Lucifer the rockstar? Mara was just about pulling her hair out. Mara paced up and down. The Bladebreakers should've been here by now. She then sat down in the corner and pulled out Black Dranzer.  
  
"You've got to help me! She's driving me insane! I'll go mad!"  
  
"Then kill her." Replied Black Dranzer.  
  
"But I can't . . .she's bait."  
  
"Ooh . . .I understand now. Kill her while Kai's here. That'll be fun."  
  
"Yeah. If I can't attack your heart physically Hiwatari . . .I'm gonna break it into pieces." Mara let out a cruel sinister laugh Lynx rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh shut up! Stop gloating you psycho!"  
  
"ARGH! LYNX LUCIFER! YOU'LL BE THE DEATH OF ME!"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Ahem. Yeah just in case you're wondering I kinda stole the 'hardcore' thing from the film 'School of Rock' It rules! If you haven't seen it I suggest you do. Cos it Rocks! Teehee R&R now! Bye bye! 


	12. Rise of the Black Phoenix

Hey! I'm back! My TB jag hurts. I got it about three weeks ago and its agony! Agony! Agony I tell you!  
  
Kai: *prods Linky's TB jag* teehee . . . ¬_¬  
  
Tyson: Poke it harder!  
  
Max: Yeah! Get a bigger stick  
  
Ray: Put some muscle into it Kai! Make her scream!  
  
Hey! Owwwwwwwwww! That's mean! That's it! *grabs a huge syringe and thwacks the Bladebreakers over the head with it*  
  
Bladebreakers: Owwwww @_____@  
  
Sorry about that. I don't own any of the beyblade cast I only own my OCs!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter Eleven: Rise of the Black Phoenix  
  
*Wyatt's POV*  
  
"Kai! Where the hell are we going?" I ask, I run a hand through my brown hair. I'm worried. Kai is running, I can tell that his heart is in his throat. I can see beyond that ahem . . .sexy dark and cold exterior . . .Kai's like a scared child I'm scared too I don't have a clue where he's taking me and I think things are going to get a lot more dangerous, don't ask me why. It's a gut feeling.  
  
I swallow hard. No way, no fuckin way.  
  
"Kai are you crazy?!" I ask, I stare at the flashy red BMW convertible. Kai flashes me a perilous grin. He jangles the keys in front of me face. I take that whole 'Scared Child' thing back Kai is a safety hazard. "This car isn't even ours! Kai! Do you hear me? You can't steal it! Call Mr Dickinson he'll give us a lift! Kai are you- "  
  
He turns to me and places his hands on his hips. "Wyatt we're going for a drive."  
  
I shake my head. "No way! No way man! You haven't even got your license yet! We're so dead if we get caught . . .I . . .I don't wanna risk it Kai," I say firmly, he shakes his head sarcastically and rolls his eyes,  
  
"Don't be such a baby Wyatt, what's life if you don't take risks?" he opens up the door and takes a step inside, my heart skips a beat,  
  
"I . . .I dunno," I'm trembling now, "Where are we goin'?"  
  
"It's a surprise, look at this." He hands me a bit of paper with an address on it. I fume; rage fills me like a bolt of lightning,  
  
"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL ARE WE GOIN' THERE?!" I bawl, Kai just rolls his eyes and whistles merrily to himself,  
  
"To find some old friends of mine, come on kid, you know I can't do this myself." I look at my feet.  
  
"Fine." I sigh. I get in the car, Kai smiles he opens the door and steps inside closing it behind him. I'm so nervous, I wring my hands and bite my nails just to suppress the fears inside me looming. Kai smiles at me and passes me a cigarette; I stare at him and then the cigarette,  
  
"I don't smoke Kai," I say nervously, he shakes his head and chuckles, "I'm serious,"  
  
"Wyatt, one cigarette . . .it won't get you hooked...I swear it's for the best Wyatt . . .It'll calm your nerves right down," I go to take it, possibly thinking in some deep empty space in my brain actually believed him.  
  
"No. No. And no, I'm not like you Kai. You can't make me smoke." I say boldly, he shrugs and takes out his lighter he places the cigarette between his lips and lights it. He places the lighter back into his pocket and exhales the smoke. He looks at me,  
  
"It was my last one Wyatt." I grin. He turns the key and puts his foot down sharp on the pedal slamming the car into the fastest gear it would go to. He turned on the radio. And grimaces at the sound of a screechy high- pitched violin, he then takes a CD from his pocket and puts it on turning it up to full blast. The sound of heavy metal fills my ears, I've never been too keen on it but Kai seems to like it. The music pumps Kai, he howls with pleasure and reverses out the car park. Singing along loudly to the lyrics,  
  
"THE ACE OF SPADES! THE ACE OF SPADES!" he turns to me, "It's Motorhead Wyatt! Brilliant shit! I fuckin' love it!" he yells, I sink back into my seat fastening my seat belt and whispering a silent prayer. 'Dear God, if I die in this car...please make sure that my mom never finds out that I failed all my ABS except for music, and that she never finds the porn in my room. Amen.' I squeeze my eyes shut. As I hear the brakes being slammed.  
  
"STUPID FUCKIN' WOMEN DRIVERS!!" I hear Kai yell, ((A/n Bad Sexist Kai! Bad!)) I sink deeper and deeper; I can barely speak for the fear of crashing. I hear a cough; I open my eyes cautiously,  
  
"Kai? Are you okay?" Kai looks really sick I can see all the sudden symptoms. Oh God . . .he's got the same thing that Jade has. ((A/n serves him right! Mwuahahahah!)) The car swerves out of control,  
  
"KAI!" my voices take a higher pitch, I grab the wheel and steer clear of a truck, and he looks at me woozily,  
  
"I'll be okay Wyatt . . .just go . . ."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"GO!" chorus Joseph and Ozuma; the two beyblades circled Black Dranzer however with a blinding flash of light, they were defeated. Joseph fell to his knees clutching his beyblade tight, tears coming to his eyes, Miriam hugged her younger brother tight to her chest he choked back a sob  
  
"We can't . . .have lost . . ."  
  
Ozuma bowed his head. They were defeated...he knew what fate lay for his bit- beast, the same fate that happened to Dunga and Miriam. Mara smirks her face was as pale as death, she held up her beyblade and with a plea of help both bit-beasts were fed to the evil black Phoenix.  
  
At that moment Suzuka, Tyson, Hilary, Ray, Max and Maxine rushed into the barn. Their faces were stern, a look of uncompromising justice etched onto their features.  
  
"So you showed, excellent." Smirked Mara,  
  
"You bet we did Frankenstein!" spat Tyson,  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to you little runt?" growled Mara,  
  
"I dunno but she's short, dark and real ugly." Smirked Tyson,  
  
"Boo Yah! Score one to Tyson!" grinned Maxine,  
  
"Yeah you go! What a witty come back!" said Max ruffling Tyson's navy hair,  
  
"Well, what can I say?" Tyson said bashfully,  
  
"Shut up all of you! You are nothing but idle good-for-nothing punks! So shut the hell up!" snarled Mara, Suzuka decided that Mara had taken things one-step too far, taking her bit-beast was one thing . . .but insulting her cousin? That was just taking it too far.  
  
"Let's finish this hell bitch," she growled, Mara's head snapped up her eyes fixed on Suzuka like an eagle to its prey. She snarled, spiting and baring her teeth in an animal-like way, Mara then draws her Claymore. Suzuka knew this would be a fight to the death. Suzuka drew her Wakizashi from her boot and raised it angrily. "Let's tango!"  
  
Ray's eyes widened, Suzuka would be killed! Mara had all ready torn her to ribbons the last time they fought, and Ray was afraid that he'd lose her in this bout with Mara.  
  
"Suzuka, babe. Please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt!" he pleaded, Suzuka looked at him, hurt portrayed through her café au lait coloured eyes. She wanted to shout back, that he wasn't to worry, that she'd be fine but she wouldn't be . . .this fight could be her last.  
  
"I'm a big girl Ray, I can look after myself."  
  
Ray stared at her. Was she crazy? Didn't she understand? She could get herself badly hurt! . . . or worse, she could be killed. Ray could see she looked hurt when he told her how he felt, but it was the truth. He watched Mara and Suzuka clash together exchanging blows of steel felt massacre. Who would fall first? Only fate could tell. Ray bit his lip sweat seeped from his brow.  
  
"Oh god, Suzuka . . .be careful." 


End file.
